<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В поисках капитана Брайтона by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892311">В поисках капитана Брайтона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Archaeology, Background Het, Background Slash, Bromance, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Pseudo-History, Quest, Single work, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Габриэль и Анна женаты больше года и ждут ребёнка. Но дух приключений по-прежнему крепко сидит в каждом из супругов. Поэтому, когда Габриэлю выпадает возможность заняться поиском сокровищ знаменитого пирата капитана Брайтона, он не может её упустить. Точно так же как и Анна не может упустить возможности присоединиться к мужу. Но они не одни, кто охотится за старым пиратом. Группа американских исследователей также заинтересована в том, чтобы первой добраться до баснословных сокровищ, а "Феникс" уже расправил крылья и ждёт удобного момента, чтобы напасть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сиквел к работе <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8969401">"Джунгли для двоих"</a> (с автором согласовано)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>1658 год. Побережье Карибского моря</i>
</p><p>Небо на востоке наливалось тёмным свинцом, тогда как на западе закатное солнце ещё освещало морскую гладь, простирая от горизонта золотую дорожку. Воздух стоял густой и тяжёлый, как всегда бывало в этих широтах с приближением шторма. Паруса еле-еле шевелились, и корабль продвигался вперёд с черепашьей скоростью.</p><p>— Капитан, воды в трюме прибавляется. При таком ветре мы не успеем доплыть до острова, — второй помощник капитана, ещё совсем молодой парнишка, едва успевший вступить в Королевский флот и в первом же своём рейсе взятый в плен пиратами, взлетел на капитанский мостик и вытянулся в струнку.</p><p>— Значит, всё, что нам остаётся — молиться о ветре, — капитан посмотрел на море и небо, с каждой минутой всё больше и больше темневшее.</p><p>— Капитан, — несмело протянул парнишка, не спеша уходить.</p><p>— Что ещё? Говори, что ты хотел сказать!</p><p>— Капитан, — помощник отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на шлейф пены, оставляемый кораблём, — команда требует сбросить груз. Люди выбились из сил, многие ранены. Я пытался их уговорить подождать ещё немного, но они не согласны. Люди хотят сохранить жизни, а не золото.</p><p>Капитан молчал, крепко обхватив руками штурвал. С востока налетел порывистый ветер и на минуту наполнил паруса. Близилась буря.</p><p>— Курс на Терра-Пекеньо! — скомандовал капитан и вывернул штурвал, ставя корабль бортом к ветру.</p><p>— Но он же скалистый, — удивился помощник. — И у нас нет карты его берегов.</p><p>— Выбора у нас тоже нет...</p><p>Корабль тяжело оседал под напором стихии. Нагруженный, с наскоро залатанной пробоиной в трюме, он с трудом сопротивлялся жестокому шторму. Упрямый, как и его капитан, он продвигался вперёд в поисках спасения. Пираты суетились по палубе, то ставя, то спуская паруса, конопатили щели, через которые просачивалась вода. Двоих уже смыло за борт волной, но никто из оставшихся не роптал, целиком доверившись своему капитану. От него сейчас зависели их жизни.</p><p>Терра-Пекеньо была не столько островом, сколько гигантской скалой, поросшей с одной стороны лесом, и единственной крошечной бухтой, где можно было безопасно спрятать корабль. Однако эта бухта была так мастерски замаскирована самой природой, что даже в ясную погоду нужно было хорошо постараться, чтобы её отыскать, а что уж говорить о шторме, когда глаза заливает вода не только с неба, но и с моря. Капитан Уильям Брайтон надеялся только на чудо.</p><p>Чуда не случилось. Корабль налетел на скалу всем левым бортом, и острые камни проделали в нём дыру ещё большую, чем испанские канониры. Капитана силой удара отбросило на поручни мостика. Он ударился головой о толстое дерево и потерял сознание. Утративший управление корабль завертелся в водовороте между скал, словно щепка. Его гибель была делом нескольких минут. Второй помощник, юноша по имени Уильям Райт, пытался хотя бы оттянуть бесславную смерть корабля и его команды, но безуспешно. Гигантская волна смыла его в воду, а вторая и третья похоронили под собой пиратский корабль и все сокровища, которые были на его борту.</p><p>
  <i>1668 год. Терра-Пекеньо</i>
</p><p>— Капитан, подходить ближе опасно — мы можем напороться на скалы, — боцман подошёл ближе к Уильяму Райту, молодому капитану английского Королевского флота. — Боюсь, рассказы о несметных сокровищах, которые перевозил капитан Брайтон — не более, чем очередная пиратская побасенка.</p><p>Капитан Райт потеребил пальцами цепочку с подвешенной к ней монетой. Это всё, что осталось от «Ласточки», корабля капитана Брайтона.</p><p>— Возможно, — Уильям бросил последний взгляд на скалы, окружающие остров, словно верные охранники своего короля. — Курс на колонии!</p><p>Терра-Пекеньо надёжно спрятал свою добычу. Как истинный пират, он не пожелал ею делиться. Капитан спустился в свою каюту, взял чистый лист, перо, чернила и начал рисовать подробную карту острова. Он отправит её своей жене Клэр, как только прибудет в колонии. Возможно, спустя несколько столетий кто-нибудь всё же захочет узнать историю капитана Брайтона, рассказанную единственным выжившим членом его команды.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. На сборы пять минут</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Лондон. Наше время</i>
</p><p>— Си девять, — произнесла Анна, делая пометку на двойном листочке в клетку.</p><p>— Ранила, — Габриэль поставил крестик на одной палубе последнего корабля, оставшегося в живых из всей его «армады».</p><p>— Си десять, — Анна триумфально занесла ручку над листом. Корабль был повержен — в этом она уже не сомневалась.</p><p>— Убила, — Габриэль зачеркнул ещё одну клеточку с таким выражением лица, будто у него на глазах утонул настоящий новехонький корабль.</p><p>— Как дети малые, — проворчала Микаэла, проходя мимо увлечённых игрой брата и невестки.</p><p>— Можешь присоединиться к нам, — предложила ей Анна, рисуя на обороте листа новый квадрат с разметкой «десять букв — десять цифр». — Не поверишь, но игра в морской бой невероятно тренирует мозг.</p><p>Микаэла фыркнула, но отвечать на выпад не стала, гордо, как ей казалось, прошагав на кухню. С тех пор, как Габриэль с Анной поженились во второй раз, она старалась избегать свою невестку, но, живя с ней в одном доме, полностью изолироваться не могла. Анна же, наоборот, каждый раз, когда видела Микаэлу, пыталась её задеть или словом или жестом. Как будто пыталась продемонстрировать своё превосходство. И только бедняге Габриэлю теперь хоть разорвись между сестрой и женой. Хотя, если бы не ремонт, затеянный в квартире Мики, даже ноги её не было бы в доме брата. А Анна, пользуясь своей беременностью, бессовестно вила верёвки из мужа. Габриэль попросту оказался камнем преткновения между двумя женщинами, на дух друг друга не переносящими.</p><p>— Ещё одну партию? — предложила Анна.</p><p>— Давай, — согласился Габриэль, надеясь хотя бы в этот раз отыграться. — Зачем ты опять задеваешь Мику? — спросил он, рисуя аккуратный, не выходящий за линии квадрат.</p><p>— Вообще-то это она первая начала, — линии Анны больше напоминали ползущих по листу червяков, а ручка постоянно оставляла грязные пятна на листе и ладонях.</p><p>— Ты могла бы смолчать, — Габриэль сосредоточенно грыз колпачок ручки, пытаясь продумать расстановку кораблей так, чтобы Анна не перестреляла их в первые минуты.</p><p>В кухне зазвонил телефон, и Микаэла подняла трубку. Минуты две она внимательно слушала звонившего, изредка ему поддакивая, а после передала трубку Габриэлю.</p><p>— Тебя. Это из библиотеки. По поводу твоего запроса, если я правильно поняла.</p><p>Демонстративно игнорируя присутствие рядом Анны, она развернулась на каблуках и прошагала обратно на кухню — допивать свой чай.</p><p>— Алло. Добрый вечер, мистер Фэлл, — поздоровался Габриэль. — Рад вас слышать. Спасибо, всё в порядке. Сестра сказала, у вас есть какая-то информация по поводу моего запроса. Да, да, у меня есть чем записать. Я внимательно вас слушаю.</p><p>От безделья Анна взялась рисовать рядом с кораблями цветок и бабочку на нём. Бабочка, правда, получилась больше похожей на доисторического трилобита со странной формы приспособлениями, которые должны были, по идее, означать крылья. Зато цветочек понравился даже ей самой. Она уже в сотый раз слышала о том, над чем работал её муж, и снова выслушивать то же самое ей не хотелось.</p><p>После возвращения из Бразилии неугомонный Габриэль не смог усидеть без дела. Сначала были лекции и конференции, посвящённые Золотому Городу, потом долгожданная свадьба с Анной и обустройство их собственного дома. А когда интерес к их приключениям в джунглях стал понемногу утихать, он взялся за исследования сокровищ таинственного капитана Брайтона. Эта история была тем увлекательнее, что, кроме одной-единственной карты какого-то крошечного острова на Карибах, больше никаких доказательств их существования не было. И уже одно это заинтересовало Габриэля настолько, что он готов был тут же ухватиться за эту историю. Если бы не одно но. И это но, находящееся на третьем месяце беременности, сидело сейчас в кресле напротив и сверлило его таким внимательным взглядом, от которого у кого-нибудь другого уже давно поползли бы мурашки по спине от испуга. Он просто не мог оставить Анну без присмотра в Лондоне, равно как и взять с собой на Карибы.</p><p>Вежливо распрощавшись с Фэллом, Габриэль отложил телефон в сторону. Анна, в свою очередь, отложила листочек с недорисованной бабочкой-трилобитом.</p><p>— Ну и чем тебя в этот раз обрадовала эта книжная моль? — спросила она. Коллеги мужа почему-то не вызывали у неё ничего, кроме сочувствия или отвращения. Фэлл исключением не был.</p><p>— Когда ты уже перестанешь его обзывать? — посетовал Габриэль, хоть и понимал, что Анна недалека от истины: светловолосый, бледнолицый и вечно одевающийся во всё белое или в крайнем случае светло-серое Фэлл действительно немного напоминал домашнюю моль. А самому Габриэлю при встрече каждый раз хотелось подарить ему абонемент в спортзал. — Как я и предполагал, карта острова оказалась лишь частью чего-то большего. В одном старинном поместье в Кенте отыскались письма некоего капитана Уильяма Райта к его жене Клэр, в которых он очень подробно описывает свои поиски сокровищ капитана Брайтона. Правда, они очень разрознены. Фэлл предполагает, что это только их малая часть и что нужно искать остальные.</p><p>— И ты будешь их искать? — в разговор вклинилась Микаэла, вышедшая из кухни.</p><p>— Ну, не я один. Фэлл вместе со своим другом-антикваром тоже будет этим заниматься, — спокойно ответил Габриэль. Главное, чтобы Мика сейчас не начала его отговаривать, а Анна к ней не присоединилась.</p><p>— Антикваром? — Анна нахмурилась, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Это случайно не с той рыжеволосой каланчой? Кажется, его зовут Кроули.</p><p>Габриэль кивнул, а Анна едва удержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться. Слишком уж хорошо она знала этого «антиквара». Работая, как он сам говорил, на своей стороне, Энтони Кроули имел очень и очень непосредственное отношение к «Фениксу», поставляя им настоящие музейные ценности и с такой же лёгкостью сплавляя коллекционерам подделки вместо настоящих предметов старины. И, зная его скользкую «змеиную» натуру, она совсем не удивилась, что Кроули не попался Интерполу. Наверняка тут не обошлось и без помощи Фэлла. В общем, мир музейников оказывался на удивление тесным. Как, впрочем, и мир контрабандистов.</p><p>— Ты его знаешь? — поинтересовалась Мика. Она не пропускала ни единого повода, чтобы не уколоть Анну прошлым, связанным с «Фениксом».</p><p>— Немного, — односложно ответила та, заставив Габриэля улыбнуться. Проще было муху на лету поймать, чем загнать его жену на склизкое. Микаэла смолчала и переведя взгляд на брата, спросила:</p><p>— Так ты и вправду решил заняться этой сказкой?</p><p>— Золотой Город, если ты забыла, тоже считался легендой, — не растерялся Габриэль. — И что мы имеем в итоге? Вполне себе реально существующее поселение. Существовавшее, точнее. Индейцы слишком ревностно хранят свои тайны, чтобы доверять их кому-либо. Так что оставшиеся от него только фотографии — не наша с Анной вина.</p><p>— Ладно, делайте, что хотите, — сдалась, наконец, Микаэла, — только музей в это не впутывайте. Я твои косяки разгребать уже устала, — она развернулась и ушла к себе в комнату.</p><p>— Что значит «делайте, что хотите»? — не совсем поняла Анна. — Твоя сестра действительно думает, что я буду в этом участвовать?</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что думает моя сестра, я не телепат, — устало выдохнул Габриэль. — И вообще, пошли спать, поздно уже.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа от жены, он встал с кресла и направился в ванную. В конце концов, ему нужно было завтра рано ехать на работу, а Анна могла себе позволить поспать подольше.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующие несколько дней не изменили ничего. Габриэль сутками пропадал либо в музее либо в библиотеке вместе с Фэллом. В Кенте же работал Кроули, и чтобы не мотаться оттуда в Лондон и обратно, он предложил сканировать и отправлять по электронной почте все письма, которые нашла миссис Мартинс, единственный прямой потомок капитана Райта. Анна тоже исправно проводила лекции для студентов, проверяла контрольные, но мысли её вертелись отнюдь не вокруг культуры южноамериканских индейцев. Она понимала, что её муж всерьёз занялся этими пиратскими сокровищами, хотя это даже не было его прямой специализацией, но, вероятно, Фэлл оказался либо слишком ленивым, чтобы самому в этом разбираться, либо слишком настойчивым в желании спихнуть кому-нибудь этого чертового пирата, что, по сути, означало одно и то же. А Габриэль, раз уж начинал что-то, то никогда не отступал от намеченной цели. А значит, рано или поздно он отправится на Карибы. Анна не могла допустить, чтобы он поехал туда без неё. Просить помощи у Микаэлы было бесполезно, она скорее начнёт уговаривать Габриэля не брать с собой жену. Её союзниками оставались только Фэлл или Кроули. Фэлла Анна практически не знала, поэтому решила оставить его запасным вариантом, рискнув позвонить сначала «антиквару» Кроули. Главное, чтобы он не сменил номер.</p><p>Во время занятий в преподавательской обычно почти никого не было, и можно было разговаривать свободно, не опасаясь, что кто-то подслушает. В телефоне долго слышались длинные гудки, и Анна уже хотела класть трубку, когда в динамике наконец послышался сонный и немного нервный голос.</p><p>— Привет, Энтони, — весело поздоровалась Анна. Не было для неё большего удовольствия, чем разбудить бывшего коллегу.</p><p>— Кто это? — судя по голосу, Кроули просыпаться не спешил.</p><p>— Да ладно, — продолжала хихикать Анна. — Неужели мне суждено где-то разбогатеть?</p><p>— Послушайте, мисс, либо говорите, что вам нужно, либо не тратьте моё время даром.</p><p>— Боже, какие мы занятые, — Анна не удержалась от ещё одной шпильки. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Змей.</p><p>В трубке повисло долгое молчание. Видимо, Кроули пытался вспомнить, у кого мог быть его номер телефона и, что ещё страннее, кому могла понадобиться его помощь.</p><p>— Вельз? — наконец спросил он, но почему-то очень тихо.</p><p>— Не прошло и года, как меня вспомнили, — фыркнула в трубку Анна. — Быстро же ты стёр мой номер.</p><p>— Я не имею больше никаких дел с «Фениксом»! Я с этим завязал! — Кроули кричал так громко, что Анна отвела от уха телефон, чтобы не оглохнуть.</p><p>— Не ори! — осадила она его. — Я звоню не по поводу «Феникса». Я знаю, что ты вместе с моим мужем и Фэллом ищете следы какого-то полумифического пирата, и поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Телефон снова затих, Анна посмотрела, не сбросился ли вызов, но с этим всё было в порядке. Спустя некоторое время послышался скрип, вероятно, кровати, и какие-то неясные шорохи.</p><p>— Кроули, ты меня вообще слышишь? — переспросила на всякий случай Анна.</p><p>— Слышу, слышу. Я просто пытаюсь переварить полученную информацию. А то на сонную голову я хреново соображаю. Какой ещё муж. Откуда он у тебя взялся?</p><p>Что-то щелкнуло, и где-то далеко полилась вода. Наверное, Энтони делал себе кофе, чтобы мозги заработали быстрее.</p><p>— А ты что, не в курсе? Я же замуж вышла, — хвастливо произнесла Анна. — Во второй раз.</p><p>— Старые грабли не забываются? — язвительно прокомментировал Кроули. — За Габриэля, я так понимаю?</p><p>— За него самого.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — Энтони смирился с мыслью, что ему опять придётся плясать под дудку Анны. Всё равно она от него не отстанет. — Чего тебе надо?</p><p>— Мне нужна полная информация о том, чем занимается ваша троица, а особенно о планах на будущее, — Анна перешла к сути, и голос её сразу стал сухим и деловым.</p><p>— А что мне за это будет? — Кроули сразу навострил уши, почуяв выгоду.</p><p>— Всё будет зависеть от того, что ты мне принесешь в своём длинном клювике, — Анна поводок спускать не спешила. — Я умею быть благодарной, ты знаешь. И в отличие от тебя, не растеряла ещё всех знакомых.</p><p>— Хм, я тебя услышал, — где-то рядом засвистел чайник, и через минуту послышалось протяжное шипение. Вероятно, Кроули по своей давней привычке опять обжегся паром.</p><p>Энтони долго и обстоятельно рассказывал Анне о том, над чем они работали, особенно подробно останавливаясь на сфере деятельности Габриэля. Женщина слушала своего бывшего коллегу очень внимательно, мысленно отсеивая то, что и так уже знала от мужа, и изредка делая пометки в блокноте, если слышала что-то важное и новое. Однако то, что она услышала в самом конце, в буквальном смысле повергло её в шок.</p><p>— Что значит, «Габриэль собирает экспедицию»? — переспросила Анна, надеясь, что ей послышалось.</p><p>— Ну, то и значит, — удовлетворенно протянул Кроули. — Ты разве не знала?</p><p>— Кто в неё войдёт? — снова спросила она, игнорируя заданный ей вопрос. — И на когда она назначена?</p><p>— На когда назначена, не знаю, — казалось, её собеседник цедил каждое слово через мелкое сито. — Но в её состав Габриэль планирует включить свою сестру, Фэлла и меня. Может, ещё из музея кто-то поедет, я не в курсе насчёт этого.</p><p>— Ты никуда не поедешь! — рявкнула Анна, не особо заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Кроули на другом конце поперхнулся чем-то жидким.</p><p>— Как это? — удивился он, прокашлявшись.</p><p>— Вот так, — Анна была так взвинчена, что казалось вот-вот зажужжит. Но нужно было успокоиться, иначе ничего не получится. — Поеду я. А ты должен будешь уговорить Габриэля на это.</p><p>— И как ты себе это представляешь? — змеиному спокойствию Кроули сейчас можно было только позавидовать. — Твой благоверный вообще-то не знает, что мы знакомы.</p><p>— И не должен узнать, — Анна говорила уже спокойнее, но всё равно голос выдавал её состояние. — Ты просто посоветуешь меня так, будто просто где-то слышал краем уха. А себе придумай какое-то срочное дело. Короче, Энтони, мне что, учить тебя, — снова фыркнула она. — У тебя язык подвешен на это дело, я знаю. Только моль свою предупредить не забудь, чтобы лишнего не сболтнул.</p><p>— Не называй, пожалуйста, Азирафаэля молью, — протянул Энтони угрожающе. — Иначе нам будет не о чём разговаривать.</p><p>— Успокойся, — отмахнулась от него Анна. — Мне твой книжник нигде дорогу не перешёл, так что мне на него плевать. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он мне всё испортил, пусть даже и случайно. Поэтому прошу, предупреди его, и всё.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Кроули. — Я сделаю, что смогу.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе.</p><p>— Пока ещё не за что. Благодарить будешь потом, Вельз. Надеюсь, ты сдержишь своё слово.</p><p>Анна не успела даже слова сказать, как Кроули отключился. Теперь нужно было подумать, как его благодарить. Потому что он наверняка после три шкуры сдерет с неё за информацию и содействие. Но это будет потом, а пока что надо было решить, как вести себя с мужем. Вот уж от кого, а от него Анна такой подставы не ожидала. Однако ссориться с ним раньше срока ей тоже не хотелось. Потому что заведи она этот разговор сейчас, то банально выдаст Кроули. А этого ей хотелось меньше всего — терять такой важный источник информации сейчас было невыгодно. Значит, нужно было пока что затаиться. Или спровоцировать Микаэлу. Оба варианта были каждый по-своему привлекательный, но какой выбрать, Анна решила думать по ситуации.</p><p>Так длилось почти две недели. Габриэль, возвращаясь домой, рассказывал о том, как продвигается работа, ни единым словом не обмолвившись о будущей экспедиции. Анна, поначалу лишь изображавшая интерес к судьбе капитана Райта и разыскиваемого им пирата, постепенно сама проникалась этой историей, и с каждым разом ей становилось всё интереснее и интереснее слушать о том, как служащий Королевского флота, пользуясь служебным положением, пытался найти затонувший вместе со всеми сокровищами корабль. Казалось, будто она слушает захватывающую приключенческую историю. Куда там ещё бразильским индейцам с их легендарными городами, когда буквально на глазах разворачивается история, достойная пера Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона. Однако Габриэль, судя по всему, не собирался вводить Анну в эту историю больше, чем на роль слушателя. И именно это раздражало её больше всего. Но пока что она стоически терпела и ждала подходящего момента. И он не замедлил подвернуться одним субботним вечером, когда она совершенно случайно подслушала разговор мужа и золовки.</p><p>— Я теперь даже не знаю, что делать, — жаловался сестре Габриэль. — Этот Кроули меня так подвёл, что даже слов нет.</p><p>— И что теперь будем делать? — спросила Мика. — Я едва-едва сумела выбить деньги на эту экспедицию, хоть и обещала, что это будет последний раз, когда я подряжаюсь на твои авантюры. Нам вылетать скоро, а эксперта нет. И что, он даже не посоветовал никого взамен себя?</p><p>— Он-то посоветовал, — вздохнул Габриэль. — Но я точно не стану слушаться его совета.</p><p>— Почему? — удивилась Микаэла.</p><p>— Потому что я не возьму в эту экспедицию Анну! Тем более, в её положении.</p><p>— О какой экспедиции идёт речь? — Анна сделала вид, что не заметила возмущенного восклицания мужа. Габриэль спрятал лицо в чашке, а Мика залпом допила свой чай и, гаденько улыбаясь, выплыла из кухни, оставив брата и невестку самих разбираться между собой. — Габриэль? — Анна продолжать не стала, но и так понятно было, что теперь придётся рассказать ей всё, но язык почему-то словно прирос и отказывался работать. — И когда ты собирался мне о ней рассказать? Или не собирался сообщать вообще?</p><p>— Прости, я правда не хотел тебе об этом говорить, — выдавил наконец из себя Габриэль. — Потому что знал, что ты обязательно напросишься тоже ехать.</p><p>— Вот как. Напрошусь, значит, — спокойствию Анны в этот момент позавидовала бы и самая уравновешенная змея.</p><p>— Анна, послушай, — Габриэль встал из-за стола и подошёл к опирающейся на посудомоечную машину жене, — я очень сильно беспокоюсь о тебе и о нашем будущем ребёнке. И я прекрасно знаю твой неуёмный энтузиазм. Тебя увлекла эта история, это было заметно и было понятно, что ты обязательно захочешь тоже поехать со мной. Но, Анна, мне с лихвой хватило Бразилии, и я не хочу переживать это во второй раз. А уж тем более, когда ты в положении. Только поэтому. Я ни в коем случае не хотел ничего от тебя скрывать...</p><p>— Но тем не менее скрыл, — фыркнула Анна. Она подняла голову и взглянула мужу в лицо. Лампа, светившая позади, образовала вокруг него некое подобие нимба, а его темно-синие глаза теперь казались почти фиолетовыми, словно небо перед грозой. Анна глубоко вдохнула и, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, произнесла: — Я тебя выслушала, Габриэль. А теперь, будь добр, выслушай ты меня. Я очень ценю твою заботу обо мне и нашем будущем малыше, и для меня это очень важно. Но не менее важно для меня, чтобы ты был со мной честным во всём. А в случае с экспедицией ты поступил нечестно по отношению ко мне. Если ты аж настолько не хотел, чтобы я ехала, ты мог бы просто сказать мне об этом. Я бы поняла, поверь. И, возможно, даже согласилась бы. Но, опять-таки, если бы ты потрудился всё мне объяснить. Ты этого не сделал. Зато кое-что сделала я.</p><p>— И что же? — тихо спросил Габриэль, уже и не зная, чего ожидать от своей жены.</p><p>— Оформила все необходимые для вылета документы, — Анна победно улыбнулась. Ей удалось ошарашить мужа. Всё-таки тактика выжидания иногда срабатывает лучше всего.</p><p>— Так это ты подговорила Кроули, чтобы он посоветовал мне тебя в качестве эксперта, — не столько спросил, сколько утвердил Габриэль. Анна согласно кивнула, и он замолчал.</p><p>Ругать её совершенно не хотелось. Было понятно, что этот раунд остался за Анной. Хотя, впрочем, они оба хороши. Габриэль подсознательно ждал чего-то такого от неё, и теперь совершенно не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, оставь он её в Лондоне, сам себя съест от тоски и волнения. Никакой работы не сможет сделать. А с другой — если Анна полетит вместе с экспедицией, за ней всё равно придётся присматривать. Хотя, даже беременная, она вряд ли станет обузой команде. Единственное, что его беспокоило — медицина на Карибах оставляла желать лучшего. Но от этой мысли он предпочёл отмахнуться. Нечего себя на негатив заранее настраивать.</p><p>— Ты ведь всё равно поедешь? Если не с нами, то следующим рейсом, верно? — спросил Габриэль, глядя на довольное лицо Анны.</p><p>— Даже не сомневайся, — улыбнулась она. Габриэль улыбнулся в ответ и, притянув к себе жену, крепко обнял, уткнувшись носом ей в макушку.</p><p>— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — тихо произнёс он. Анна обнимала его за талию, довольная донельзя. — Ладно, так уж и быть, ты поедешь с нами. Но при одном условии, — Анна подняла голову, вперив в мужа щенячий взгляд. Она знала, что за него Габриэль готов был душу продать, лишь бы она так смотрела на него каждый день.</p><p>— И какое же твоё условие? — пауза немного затянулась, и Анна решила поторопить мужа.</p><p>— Ты ни на шаг не отходишь от меня и делаешь только то, что я тебе скажу. Хорошо?</p><p>— Да, генерал, — она, наверное, отдала бы честь, если бы не держала руки на боках Габриэля.</p><p>— Тьфу, подкаблучник, — прозвучало из соседней комнаты. Микаэла, стоя за дверью, слушала весь разговор от первого до последнего слова.</p><p>Габриэль рассмеялся. Хорошо, что Анна вклинилась в их разговор. Потому что, наверное, сестра вряд ли согласилась бы на кандидатуру невестки в качестве эксперта в экспедиции. А теперь пусть оближется. Пусть называет брата как хочет, но присутствие рядом Анны очень и очень поможет ему, хотя бы морально.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Пираты Карибского моря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Габриэль совершенно зря беспокоился о том, что от его жены будет больше забот, чем помощи. Она подключила к работе своих университетских коллег, особенно тех, кто специализировался на истории Британского королевства XVII-XVIII века. С их помощью удалось выяснить, что Уильям Брайтон не был таким уж неизвестным среди историков, каким его считал Габриэль. Хоть его смерть и исчезновение корабля, нагруженного испанским золотом, по-прежнему оставались тайной, покрытой мраком, жизнь и пиратский промысел капитана Брайтона интересовали многих учёных. Ведь не каждый день выдающийся капитан Королевского военного флота, охраняющий грузы, идущие в английские колонии в Новом Свете, становится пиратом, человеком вне закона. Анна внимательно прочитала все найденные миссис Мартинс письма, но не получила оттуда практически никакой новой информации, кроме того, что умирающий от лихорадки Уильям Райт завещал продолжить поиски сокровищ капитана Брайтона своим жене и сыну.</p><p>— Что-то здесь не сходится, — размышляла вслух Анна, играя дождливым вечером с мужем в карты. — Получается, что зная, где затонул корабль Брайтона, Райт десять лет ходил кругами вокруг этого места, и ничего не добился. Бред, тебе не кажется? Допустим, там действительно очень скалистые берега, и причалить невозможно. Но я не верю, что на таком хорошо оснащенном корабле, который был у Райта, не нашлось хоть самой завалящей шлюпки, чтобы отправить команду из нескольких человек хотя бы обследовать место.</p><p>— Но ведь это семнадцатый век, у них не было оборудования, чтобы нырять на ту глубину, на которой затонул корабль Брайтона, — возразил ей Габриэль.</p><p>— Хорошо, если судно затонуло на такой значительной глубине, как тогда удалось выжить Райту? — спросила Анна. — Одному, в такой жестокий шторм, о котором он пишет в своих письмах. Потому что, если верить им, буря налетела ночью, и корабль затонул почти мгновенно.</p><p>— У тебя есть какие-то предположения? — поинтересовался Габриэль.</p><p>— У меня есть несколько вариантов развития событий, — Анна взяла из колоды ещё несколько карт. — Первый, самый невероятный — Райт спасся не сам. Пиратам каким-то образом удалось выловить из морского дна все свои сокровища, но мальчишку просто не поставили в известность, бросив на острове. Второй, на котором он сам настаивает: какое-то чудо помогло ему выжить, но до клада добраться он не мог из-за плохой навигации. И третий вариант, который я лично считаю самым правдоподобным, — в тот вечер корабль Брайтона был на острове не один. Кто-то третий подчистил его золотишко, заодно вытащив из воды и Райта.</p><p>— Ну, это уже из области фантастики, — Габриэль выложил все свои карты. Выигрыш в этот раз остался за ним. — Хотя бы потому, что он наверняка помнил бы, что его кто-то спас.</p><p>— Напоминаю, — Анна взялась тасовать колоду заново, — судя по его письмам, последнее, что он помнит — это как ударился головой о поручень на капитанском мостике. Никто не может точно сказать, кто выловил его из воды или сколько времени он вообще пробыл без сознания. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, если бы в течении нескольких минут его не вытащили из воды, он банально бы захлебнулся и утонул. Значит, был там кто-то третий, о котором мы ничего не знаем. Некий таинственный мистер Икс, назовём его так. И, как мне кажется, только он сможет пролить свет на эту историю.</p><p>— Жаль, что узнать это мы сможем только по прилёте на Карибы, — посетовал Габриэль, рассматривая свои карты.</p><p>— А когда, кстати, вылет? — Анне тоже крайне не понравилась её взятка. Она подозревала, что и в этот раз проиграет.</p><p>— Через четыре дня. Сначала регулярным рейсом в Доминикану, а оттуда вертолетом на остров Сент-Люсия. Он лежит ближе всех к нашей цели.</p><p>***</p><p>Казалось, будто сама природа протестует против того, чтобы кто-то искал капитана Брайтона. На Доминикане экспедиция застряла почти на неделю из-за внезапно налетевшего урагана. Ещё несколько дней пришлось ждать ремонта вертолёта, который должен был везти оборудование. Но даже по приезде, когда, казалось, все проблемы были решены, выяснилось, что крошечный Терра-Пекеньо уже занят другими искателями сокровищ.</p><p>— Не остров, а муравейник какой-то, — возмущалась Микаэла, глядя на то, как рабочие разгружают оборудование и строят временные жилища для всех участников экспедиции. Ей, Габриэлю и Анне предложили более-менее обустроенный по здешним меркам дом. Но вот остальным приходилось довольствоваться временными деревянными домиками. — Откуда они вообще взялись, эти искатели сокровищ? — спросила она Анну. Та вместе с мужем присутствовала при разговоре с «конкурентами» британской экспедиции.</p><p>— Они американцы, — Анна понаблюдала, как проворные чайки стараются ухватить хотя бы крошки от обеда рабочих, и повернулась к Микаэле. — Говорят, что у них есть лицензия на поиск затонувших кораблей. Они нам её даже показывали, так что там всё законно. И получается, что это мы влезли на их территорию, а не они на нашу.</p><p>— Если бы это была чужая территория, нам бы не выдали разрешение на поиски корабля, — возразила Мика. — Значит, они ищут что-то другое.</p><p>— Как бы там ни было, — хмыкнула Анна, — мы сидим друг у друга на голове. И тут уже всё зависит от того, кому улыбнется удача.</p><p>— А я бы не особо рассчитывала на удачу, — Микаэла стояла на своём. — Надо выяснить, какой конкретно корабль они ищут. И если это не получилось у вас с Габриэлем, это сделаю я.</p><p>— Ну попробуй, — Анна пожала плечами и ушла в дом. Погода снова испортилась, и с моря дул холодный пронизывающий ветер. Мика же направилась к лагерю их «конкурентов», расположенном на противоположном берегу острова.</p><p>Сент-Люсия стала основным штабом экспедиции, но люди решили поселиться на небольшом островке в часе езды катером от Терра-Пекеньо. Его можно было обойти от одного берега до другого минут за сорок. Мика решила не спешить, наслаждаясь возможностью прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом.</p><p>В отличие от своего брата, проводившего большую часть своего времени в экспедициях, она была действительно той кабинетной крысой, которых так не любила Анна. Микаэла уже и не помнила, когда брала хотя бы отгул, не говоря о полноценном отпуске. Практически всё свободное время она проводила в музее, ставшем частью её жизни. У Габриэля хотя бы была Анна, а что было у неё? Она даже котёнка или щенка из приюта взять боялась, опасаясь, что не сможет нормально за ним ухаживать из-за катастрофической нехватки времени. Мика сняла туфли-балетки и пошлепала босыми ногами по ещё тёплому золотистому песку. Ветер теребил её блузку и льняные шорты, грозился растрепать всегда такую аккуратную причёску, но ей было всё равно. Может, оно и к лучшему, что приближающийся шторм разогнал сотрудников по домам и шалашам, и они не видели, как их начальник отдела с лицом вечно чем-то недовольного школьного директора сейчас стоит на вершине холма босая, с разведенными в стороны руками, распущенными волосами и поднятой к небу головой. Наверное, многие подумали бы, что она сошла с ума, но сама Микаэла чувствовала себя на седьмом небе от счастья.</p><p>***</p><p>Лигур никогда не видел ангелов, но глядя на незнакомку, стоящую на вершине холма и будто пытающуюся взлететь, он мог сказать — если бы он захотел создать когда-нибудь скульптуру архангела, у неё однозначно было бы лицо этой женщины. Она наслаждалась овевающими её потоками тёплого морского воздуха, а Лигур любовался ею. Её точеной фигурой, стройными ногами, разметавшимися по ветру темно-русыми волосами. Он засмотрелся на то, как медленно она опустила руки — словно величественная птица сложила крылья — и, вытерев ступни от прилипшего песка, неторопливо обула туфли. Лигуру хотелось немедленно броситься к ней и помочь спуститься с холма, чтобы, не дай бог, она не оступилась. На этом маленьком, но коварном бархане уже не один участник группы поскользнулся и спустился вниз на заднице. Но словно какая-то неведомая сила пригвоздила его к одной точке, и он мог только наблюдать, как их незваная гостья медленно спускается по склону холма, даже ни разу не оступившись.</p><p>— Кого там ещё несёт? — голос Эрика Леншерра, второго руководителя поисковой группы, вывел Лигура из оцепенения. Но он по-прежнему не мог отвести взгляд от этой женщины. Выглянувшее на пару мгновений солнце засияло, будто ангельский нимб, над её головой.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась она, почему-то задержав взгляд на Лигуре. Он смутился, как школьник, и начал изображать бурную деятельность, пытаясь совладать с мотком какого-то провода.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — откликнулся Эрик и, отбросив в сторону окурок, подошёл ближе.</p><p>— Меня зовут Микаэла Андраде, я директор отдела древностей Британского музея, — она подала Эрику руку и он, тоже представившись, пожал её.</p><p>— А вы случайно не родственница...</p><p>— Я сестра доктора Андраде, — улыбнулась Мика, и Лигуру показалось, будто снова из-за туч выглянуло солнышко и засияло над ними.</p><p>— Лигур Бореал, — Эрик кивнул в его сторону, и Микаэла склонила голову чуть набок, словно заинтересованная птица, разглядывая его, — человек, способный наладить связь даже там, где её наладить в принципе невозможно.</p><p>— Боюсь, вы скоро захвалите меня, мистер Леншерр, — Лигур оставил наконец в покое бесполезный теперь провод и тоже пожал Микину ладонь.</p><p>«Весьма разношерстная компания», — подумала Микаэла. Леншерра выдавал его немецкий акцент и такие типичные для выходцев из Германии стально-серого цвета глаза; Лигур вообще был афроамериканцем; сновавшие туда-сюда рабочие перебрасывались фразами на испанском с примесью карибских диалектов. Мика заметила нескольких, которые работали и на их экспедицию тоже. Вероятно, самые предприимчивые жители острова решили в прямом смысле получить двойную выгоду от нахождения здесь сразу двух исследовательских групп.</p><p>— У нас снова гости? — ещё один участник поисковой группы показался из деревянного дома, такого же, в котором поселили и Габриэля с Анной.</p><p>— Да, сестра доктора Андраде, мисс Микаэла, — Эрик, невольно ставший посредником между Микой и остальными присутствующими, указал на неё подошедшему ближе молодому человеку.</p><p>— Чарльз Ксавьер, руководитель всего этого... кхм, бедлама, — он улыбнулся, обводя рукой творящийся вокруг беспорядок. Приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Андраде. Прошу в дом.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнула Микаэла и зашагала следом за Чарльзом. Позади неё шли Эрик и Лигур.</p><p>В доме Чарльз познакомил её со своей младшей сестрой и ещё одним участником группы — Хэнком Маккоем, аспирантом Кембриджского университета, изучающим историю и культуру Карибских островов. Мика села на предложенный ей стул, чирикнула что-то дежурно-вежливое в ответ на извинения Чарльза за разведённый их группой бардак и оглянулась, чтобы осмотреть обстановку. В принципе, она ничем не отличалась от той, которая окружала саму Мику, её брата и невестку: просторные комнаты с открытыми настежь окнами, завешенными москитными сетками, старые кровати, застеленные, тем не менее, новыми и чистыми простынями, простые деревянные столы, из которых только один был отведён под обеденный, на всех остальных же громоздились книги, атласы и каким-то чудом державшийся на вершине этой кучи новенький макбук. Возле обеденного стола полукругом размещались крашеные охровой краской стулья, и именно на этот стол Чарльз выставлял сейчас кофе и булочки с джемом. Вероятно, этот человек жить не мог без кофе, раз привёз с собой кофеварку даже на Карибы. Мика поблагодарила его и пригубила чуть горьковатый напиток. Для полного счастья не хватало только молока или сливок.</p><p>— Я думал, мы уже рассказали всё вашему брату, — отпив кофе, Чарльз поставил чашку на стол. — Что же привело вас? Разве он ничего вам не говорил?</p><p>— Говорил, — Мика тоже отставила чашку в сторону, проведя по ней пальцем и смотря почему-то на Лигура. — Но меня не интересует  официальная часть вашей работы, вроде лицензии или чего-то такого. Я хочу услышать вашу историю.</p><p>На последней фразе Эрик почему-то поперхнулся, и Чарльз с Лигуром хлопали его по спине.</p><p>— Простите, что вы хотите услышать? — переспросил он, прокашлявшись.</p><p>— Вашу историю, — повторила Микаэла. — Вы же что-то ищете. Вот я и хочу узнать историю этого чего-то.</p><p>— А, вы об этом, — протянул он медленно и посмотрел на Чарльза.</p><p>— Да, об этом. Если выяснится, что мы ищем одно и тоже, то, возможно, мы сможем работать вместе, — она тоже перевела взгляд на Ксавьера.</p><p>Мысленно Микаэла сравнивала этих двоих между собой. Совершенно разные, они, тем не менее, идеально дополняли друг друга. Моложавый Чарльз (Мика подозревала, что он наверняка ровесник работающей в музее Уриэль) с его темными вьющимися волосами, по-детски искренним взглядом больших голубых глаз и постоянно появляющимися ямочками на щеках, когда он улыбался, был абсолютной противоположностью своему другу. Эрик выглядел гораздо старше, не только по возрасту, но и по тому, что ему, возможно, пришлось когда-то пережить. Прямой, будто проглотивший кол, он казался настоящим охранником для Чарльза. Мике он чем-то напоминал огромного сенбернара, повинующегося каждому слову маленького ребёнка и готового грудью защищать своего юного хозяина.</p><p>— Ну, здесь никакого секрета нет, — Ксавьер залпом допил свой кофе. — Мы ищем пиратский корабль, который затонул в этих водах примерно в конце тысяча шестьсот пятидесятых годов. Есть сведения, что он перевозил огромный груз. Скорее всего, это было испанское золото.</p><p>— У вас есть название корабля или хотя бы имя капитана? — спросила Микаэла. Пока всё сходилось с тем, над чем работала и её экспедиция.</p><p>— К сожалению, нет, — помотал головой Чарльз. — Всё, что нам удалось отыскать — инициалы капитана и нарисованная им карта какого-то острова. Больших трудов стоило выяснить, что этот остров сохранился до сих пор, и то, где он вообще находится. К сожалению, даже самые современные карты Карибского бассейна часто упускают из виду мелкие островки, да и названия у них иногда отличаются от принятых в старину.</p><p>— Я могу увидеть эту карту? — кофе в чашке остыл, но Мике не было до него никакого дела. Всё её внимание было сосредоточено на рассказе.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — её собеседник сорвался со стула, словно вспугнутая с цветка бабочка, и Микаэла обратилась к Эрику:</p><p>— Как же вы работаете со столь разрозненными данными? Это ведь почти на грани фантастики.</p><p>О том, что почти так же поначалу работал и Габриэль, она предпочла умолчать. Однако вместо Леншерра впервые за всё время заговорил Лигур.</p><p>— У местных жителей сохранилось очень много рассказов о пиратах и их сокровищах. И хотя многие из них со временем превратились в сказки, практически в каждой можно найти долю правды. На таких мелких островах, как эти, можно было устраивать отличные базы, если хорошо изучить береговую линию. Вы были на Терра-Пекеньо? — спросил он. Мика отрицательно покачала головой. — Когда поедете туда, обратите внимание на расположение бухт и заливов. Почти все они скрыты от открытого моря песчаными косами или скалами. Для испанцев и Королевского флота они были здесь практически недосягаемы. Да и местные жители в большинстве своём поддерживали именно пиратов, дающих им возможность выживать и развивать какую-нибудь торговлю или что-то вроде этого. Так что, даже не имея под рукой карты и опираясь лишь на здешние легенды, можно смело начинать поиски пиратских сокровищ. Главное, только научиться отличать в них правду от вымысла.</p><p>— Вы так говорите, будто всю жизнь провели на Карибах, — улыбнулась Микаэла.</p><p>— Это не первая экспедиция, которую я привожу в этот регион, — Лигур улыбнулся в ответ. — Так что я научился понимать, что может прятаться за красивой сказкой.</p><p>— О да, помощь мистера Лигура неоценима не только в наладке связи на острове, — Чарльзу наконец удалось отыскать нужную карту среди груды других бумаг, и теперь он разложил её перед Микаэлой.</p><p>Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять — карта не та. Остров тот же, но карта — нет. Она явно рисовалась с другого ракурса, чем та, которую сделал Уильям Райт, да и почерк, которым подписаны названия бухт и мысов, был совершенно другим — неаккуратным, размашистым, с частыми кляксами, которые с трудом поддавались расшифровке. Инициалы её автора тоже были иными. Лишь с помощью Эрика Мике удалось их понять. «О», больше напоминавшее «D» и «С», похожее на «G», уж точно не были инициалами Уильяма Брайтона. Значит, пиратов всё же было два. Но могло ли это быть как-то связано с историей капитана Брайтона? Пока что ответа на этот вопрос не было ни у кого. Пираты Карибского моря хорошо умели хранить секреты и делиться ими не спешили.</p><p>Мика вернула карту Чарльзу, думая о том, что иногда её брат проявлял просто чудеса тормознутости. Всего-то стоило спросить про карту, и всё встало бы на свои места. Но, может, это было и к лучшему. За окном сверкнула молния, и Микаэла засобиралась домой.</p><p>— Хочу успеть попасть к своим до дождя, — объяснила она, поблагодарив американцев за гостеприимство.</p><p>— Я провожу вас, мисс Андраде, — Лигур сорвался со стула и надел на голову кепку со смешно задранным вверх козырьком. Казалось, будто мужчина зачем-то посадил себе на голову чучело хамелеона.</p><p>— Если вас не затруднит, — кивнула Мика.</p><p>За тот час с небольшим, что она провела в компании Ксавьера и Леншерра, ветер значительно усилился и теперь то и дело обдавал лицо то ли брызгами моря, то ли первыми дождевыми каплями. Лигур предложил Микаэле свой дождевик, и она согласилась. К счастью, ветер теперь дул в спину и немного подгонял. Они непринужденно болтали о чём-то отвлеченном, хотя Мика не могла не признать: в Лондоне она вряд ли бы согласилась на предложение проводить её до дома от мужчины подобного типажа. Да что там говорить, она вообще обошла бы его десятой дорогой, покрепче прижимая к себе сумочку и ежесекундно оглядываясь. Но в Лигуре было что-то такое, чем он располагал к себе, и она позволила себе немного расслабиться.</p><p>Новый знакомый довёл её до самого дома. На пороге уже стоял брат, опираясь на дверной косяк и дожидаясь, пока сестра наговорится.</p><p>— Ну, наконец-то. Я уже хотел звонить нашим... — Габриэль, вертевший в руках телефон, умолк на полуслове, будто его парализовало. Но, к счастью, Мика этого не заметила.</p><p>— Ты знаком с мистером Лигуром, Габриэль? — прощебетала она, обращаясь к брату. Тот на автомате покачал головой, не сводя глаз с кепки в форме хамелеона.</p><p>— Вы доктор Андраде, я полагаю? — полуспросил, полуутвердил Лигур.</p><p>В этот момент, наверное, нужно было вежливо улыбнуться, протянуть руку и сказать, что он безумно рад знакомству, но Габриэль словно прирос к дверному косяку. Перед глазами тут же возникла картина полуторагодовой давности: грязный подвал, крепкие верёвки, которыми крепко связаны запястья и приставленный ко лбу пистолет. И человек, державший его тогда, стоял сейчас в паре футов от Габриэля. Из дома послышался голос Анны, отчитывавшей кого-то по телефону, и Лигур метнул быстрый взгляд на дверь. Габриэль резким движением захлопнул её и натянуто поздоровался с новым Микиным знакомым. Руку ему, правда, пожимать не стал — не хватило духу.</p><p>— Микаэла, пожалуйста, не задерживайся долго, на улице холодно.</p><p>Наверное, со стороны это казалось похожим на бегство, но Габриэлю было всё равно. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Лигур пересекся с Анной. Не то, чтобы он боялся, что она возьмется за старое, скорее ей могли это самое старое припомнить.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — Габриэль был уверен, что его лицо по цвету сейчас напоминает могильный саван, раз даже Анна забеспокоилась. Она перемешивала ложкой сахар в только что выжатом апельсиновом фреше, но оставила стакан в сторону и подошла к мужу. — Ты как будто привидение увидел.</p><p>— Анна, я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить, — Габриэль сжал её ладони в своих. — Умоляю, отнесись в этому серьёзно.</p><p>— Да что случилось-то?</p><p>— Анна, пожалуйста, если собираешься куда-либо идти, обязательно предупреждай об этом меня.</p><p>Анна выдернула пальцы из ладоней Габриэля и обиженно поджала губы. Вот только тотального контроля ей ещё не хватало. Она вроде как взрослая девочка и может о себе позаботиться. Всё это она не замедлила выпалить в лицо мужу, но, к удивлению, Габриэль остался невозмутим.</p><p>— Лигур здесь, — сообщил он просто, ничего больше не объясняя. Он надеялся, что его жена достаточно долго проработала на «Феникс», чтобы понимать, что может означать для неё встреча с бывшими «коллегами».</p><p>— Ты уверен? — на всякий случай уточнила Анна. Мало ли, может, Габриэлю вдруг показалось. У страха, как говорят, глаза велики.</p><p>— Нас друг другу представила Мика. И я видел Лигура так же ясно, как вижу сейчас тебя. Так что ошибки быть не может. Это точно он. Но я только не понял, то ли он меня действительно не помнит, то ли так хорошо притворяется.</p><p>— Это хреново, — Анна потянулась за стаканом и отхлебнула немного сока, но видимо, тот показался ей недостаточно сладким, и она добавила ещё ложку сахара.</p><p>— Что именно? — не понял Габриэль.</p><p>— То, что Лигур здесь, — теперь вкус сока был идеальным, и Анна пила его маленькими глотками. — Значит, и Хастур ошивается где-то поблизости. Эта парочка неразлучна, как сиамские близнецы. Чёрт, я же думала, что их обоих посадили.</p><p>— Как ты там говорила? «Феникс» уничтожить нельзя? — спросил Габриэль.</p><p>— «Феникс» всегда возрождается, — поправила Анна и, заметив по-прежнему плескавшееся в глазах мужа беспокойство, успокоила его: — Не волнуйся, я буду осторожной. Спасибо, что предупредил. Интересно, а как отреагирует Микаэла, когда узнает, что её провожал преступник?</p><p>— Я сам поговорю с сестрой, — осадил жену Габриэль. — Не хочу, чтобы она начала подозревать о твоей связи с «Фениксом» и Лигуром.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласилась Анна. Ей, впрочем, не было никакого дела до реакции Мики, та сама сумеет разобраться, если вдруг чего натворит.</p><p>Они с Габриэлем ещё долго сидели за столом, размышляя и строя теории. Микаэла заглянула только раз, коротко рассказав о результатах своего визита к американской экспедиции.</p><p>За окном шумел ночной шторм, возможно, такой же, какой триста пятьдесят лет назад уничтожил корабль капитана Брайтона. Море волновалось, словно в предчувствии беды, разбиваясь о берег сотнями больших и маленьких волн. Казалось, будто стоит прислушаться — и можно услышать плач и мольбы погибших в них моряков. Этот звук пробирался под кожу, добирался до каждой клеточки мозга, заставляя беспокойно ворочаться в постели, вспоминая прошлое и размышляя о будущем. И уже скрип балок под крышей оборачивался скрипом корабельных рей, а шелест раздуваемой ветром клеёнки казался хлопаньем парусов над головой. Мало кому удалось уснуть в эту ночь. Разбуженное штормом море скулило, стонало, плакало, кричало, словно разрываемое болью изнутри. И ничто не могло спасти от этого сверхъестественного отчаяния Природы.</p><p>К утру ураган немного поутих, оставив после себя лишь увенчанные белыми барашками пены высокие волны. Море переболело, переплакало и успокоилось, как успокаивалось сотни тысяч раз до этого. Но эта ночь изменила многих, и теперь уже ничто не могло быть прежним. Случайный рисунок на песке стерся, не оставив после себя и следа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Остров сокровищ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ураган дал экспедиции пару дней задержки и возможность проверить всё ещё раз. На этом настоял Габриэль. Он хотел быть уверенным, что ничего не забыли, что вся аппаратура работает исправно, и что каждый участник поисковой группы знает свой круг обязанностей. Анна, по его собственному настоянию, не отходила дальше, чем на пару десятков шагов, постоянно находясь на виду у мужа. Она не слишком протестовала против подобного тотального контроля, потому что и сама побаивалась Лигура и встречи с ним. Однако после того, как он проводил Мику на базу, больше на территории англичан он не появлялся. Но Габриэль предпочитал не терять бдительности. Правда, пока что всё было спокойно. Пока что.</p><p>Но вот наконец настал тот день, когда можно было приступить к поискам обломков корабля капитана Брайтона. Английская и американская экспедиции между собой не пересекались, работая каждая на своей части острова, и Габриэль начинал понемногу успокаиваться. Тем более, что проблем хватало и без Лигура. Место, которое на карте Райта было отмечено, как место крушения судна Брайтона, оказалось глухим. Ни радары, ни металлоискатели не показывали ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало бы обломки корабля. Несколько раз водолазы ныряли под воду, когда на экране высвечивалось что-то, что могло бы быть полезным для экспедиции, но каждый раз это оказывался какой-нибудь строительный мусор.</p><p>— Это ведь только первый день, — подбадривала мужа Анна, — рано или поздно мы что-нибудь отыщем. Вспомни хотя бы тех двух искателей сокровищ, которые разыскивали «Золотое руно». Им понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы его найти, но ведь их поиски всё-таки увенчались успехом.</p><p>— Ты умеешь вселить оптимизм, — хохотнул Габриэль, разворачивая на столе увеличенную в несколько раз компьютерную копию карты Уильяма Райта. — Если хочешь знать, я намерен перерыть весь этот остров вдоль и поперёк, если понадобится. И даже американцы меня не остановят.</p><p>Он маркером отметил квадрат, который они обследовали за сегодняшний день, наложив старую карту и современную друг на друга. После целого дня, проведённого на качающемся катере, его немного шатало, и сосредоточиться было трудно. А вот Анне наоборот, бортовая качка только помогала. Возможно, впервые с того дня, когда она узнала, что беременна, она не чувствовала уже ставших привычными головокружения и тошноты. Так что теперь она была только рада, что Габриэль решил брать её с собой каждый день, когда они планировали выходить в море.</p><p>***</p><p>Поиски продолжались с переменным успехом: если в один день водолазам удавалось поднять со дна какой-то предмет, будь то обломок корабельной обшивки или небольшая посудина, то в следующие несколько ныряния не приносили вообще никакого результата. Габриэль начинал нервничать — он не привык к таким долгим поискам и не планировал сидеть на Карибах дольше, чем месяц, а прошло уже больше полутора.</p><p>— Как хотите, доктор Андраде, но я не понимаю вашей обеспокоенности, — успокаивал Габриэля Чарльз Ксавьер. В последнее время англичане и американцы частенько заходили в гости друг к другу. Анна на удивление легко сошлась с младшей сестрой Чарльза, Рейвен, и сейчас они сплетничали где-то на террасе, пока учёные разговаривали в доме. — Такие экспедиции никогда не заканчиваются очень быстро. Иногда могут понадобиться годы, чтобы доказать, что корабль действительно затонул в том месте, на которое указывают источники, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поднять его на поверхность.</p><p>— Я это понимаю, профессор, — ответил Габриэль, отгоняя от лица назойливого москита. — Но я всё-таки хотел бы получить более существенные доказательства реальности истории капитана Брайтона, чем несколько полусгнивших досок, которые неизвестно ещё откуда на самом деле там взялись.</p><p>— Ну, вы хотя бы знаете, кого ищете. А у нас вообще только инициалы в распоряжении. Так что мы с вами в одинаковом положении, доктор Андраде, — готовый разгореться научный спор погасил Эрик. Он терпеть не мог нытиков, а Габриэль как раз таким сейчас выглядел. Создавалось впечатление, что не получив быстрого результата, он разуверился в том, что делает. А это было самым худшим сценарием развития событий.</p><p>— Вы, как всегда правы, мистер Леншерр, — Габриэль примирительно улыбнулся. Разговор перешёл на какие-то более отвлечённые вещи, не касающиеся работы обоих поисковых групп.</p><p>Рейвен оказалась весьма интересной молодой особой, несмотря на свой юный возраст, разносторонне образованной. Больше всего Анне нравилось обсуждать с ней искусство, литературу и, конечно же, мужчин. Вероятно, проведя большую часть своей жизни в мужском окружении, она лучше научилась их понимать, чем это получалось у Анны. Потому что именно Рейвен первой заметила, как робеет в присутствии Микаэлы Лигур и какими взглядами он её провожает. Анна же почти забыла о его существовании, по недавнего времени ни разу с ним не пересекаясь, но замечание Рейвен напомнили ей, что прошлое неотступно ходит за ней по пятам.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне вообще кажется, что Лигур влюблён в Мику, — Рейвен сидела на деревянных ступеньках и от нечего делать ковыряла босоножком песок. — Посмотри, как мило они болтают.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Лигур — тот мужчина, который станет хорошей парой для Микаэлы, — Анна оперлась спиной о деревянную стену. Увеличивающийся живот пока ещё не очень мешал, но всё же начинал доставлять неудобства. — До поры до времени он побегает за ней, а потом... Может, у меня с Микой не самые идеальные родственные отношения, но мне действительно будет её жаль, когда Лигур её бросит.</p><p>— Когда? — переспросила Рейвен, поправляя ленту, завязанную на волосах. Скользкий кусочек атласа никак не хотел держаться на её густой и длинной шевелюре, но девушка упорно перевязывала её каждый раз, когда та немного сползала. — Почему мне кажется, что ты недолюбливаешь Лигура?</p><p>Анна неопределённо хмыкнула. Недолюбливает, как же! Недолюбливать она могла Хастура, этого тупого исполнителя, который шагу лишнего не сделает без чего-либо приказа. Но Лигур... Лигура она ненавидела и даже немного боялась, потому что трудно было отыскать среди всех, кто работал на «Феникс», человека более противного и злопамятного, чем он. К счастью, оба ходили в подчинении Дагон, а она, зная, что в случае чего Анна переступит через всю цепочку и дойдёт даже до самого руководства, придерживала своих шестерок на коротком поводке. Но здесь, на Карибах, Дагон не было, и никто не мог сказать точно, как поведёт себя Лигур.</p><p>— Мы были знакомы раньше, — Анна решила объяснить всё Рейвен в надежде, что умная девочка, если дело примет неожиданный оборот, встанет на её сторону. — И я знаю Лигура гораздо дольше, чем вы. Это очень непростой человек. Трудно предугадать, что у него на уме. И знаешь, я бы не хотела иметь такого врага, как Лигур. И уж тем более не хочу видеть его парой для Мики.</p><p>— Ты говоришь странные вещи, — Рейвен подсела ближе в надежде получить ещё какую-нибудь информацию, но Анна молчала. Она и так сказала достаточно, а говорить больше означало всколыхнуть всё, что связано с «Фениксом».</p><p>— Я говорю то, что знаю, Рейвен, — Анна вздохнула и перевела разговор: — Что там можно обсуждать так долго?</p><p>Рейвен рассмеялась.</p><p>— Два книжных червя всегда найдут, какую глубокую древность вспомнить. Не в обиду Габриэлю, конечно.</p><p>Анна тоже расхохоталась. Девушка попала в точку со своим определением.</p><p>— Над чем хихикаете? — Эрик вышел из дома покурить, но при беременной Анне передумал и спрятал сигареты обратно в карман, присаживаясь рядом с женщинами.</p><p>— Да так, над всякими мелочами, — отмахнулась Рейвен. — Брат с доктором Андраде там третьего пирата ещё не отыскали?</p><p>— Боюсь, на этом крошечном островке для него уже просто не найдётся места, мисс Даркхолм, — Габриэль только чудом не пнул Эрика под зад, но вовремя притормозил на пороге. Заметив, как Микаэла щебечет с Лигуром, он обменялся быстрым взглядом с Анной. — Но зато я теперь понял, почему мою сестру тянет сюда, словно магнитом. Кажется, она подружилась с мистером Лигуром.</p><p>— О, подружилась не то слово, — Чарльз тоже вышел из дома вслед за своим британским коллегой, и теперь посиделки на ступеньках превратились в некое подобие семейного пикника. — Я так часто вижу их гуляющими вместе по острову. К тому же, мистер Лигур — удивительный рассказчик. Он знает много местных историй.</p><p>Анна не удержалась и фыркнула. «Он вообще слишком много знает», хотелось добавить ей, но во избежание недопонимания она предпочла смолчать. Возможно, Рейвен потом растолкует брату, что к чему.</p><p>— Что ж, профессор, я думаю, что смогу рассчитывать на вашу помощь? — Габриэль вернулся к тому, о чём они говорили в доме.</p><p>— Несомненно, доктор Андраде, — Чарльз с готовностью пожал протянутую руку Габриэля и спросил: — Вы точно не останетесь на обед?</p><p>— Возможно, в другой раз.</p><p>— Да, скорее всего в другой раз, — Анна, заметив, как на всю их компанию посмотрел Лигур, предпочла подняться со своего места и подойти ближе к мужу. И хотя она понимала, что при Леншерре и Ксавьере он вряд ли станет что-нибудь устраивать, рядом с Габриэлем всё-таки было как-то спокойнее.</p><p>Распрощавшись, наконец, с американцами, Габриэль окликнул Мику. Но, к его большому удивлению, сестра отказалась возвращаться вместе с ним и Анной на базу.</p><p>— Как думаешь, у них вправду всё так серьёзно? — идти решили дорогой, которая проходила через небольшой лесок. Она хоть и была длиннее, но тут Габриэль мог не опасаться, что Анна схватит солнечный удар.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, если честно, — Анна абсолютно искренне пожала плечами. — Может, Мика и думает, что сможет охмурить Лигура, но я скорее поверю в то, что он её банально использует, чем в то, что у него есть к ней какие-то чувства.</p><p>— Я бы не желал подобной участи для своей сестры, — вздохнул Габриэль. — Ей однажды уже разбили сердце, и я помню, как тяжело она это переживала. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.</p><p>***</p><p>Наблюдательная позиция оказалась на удивление удобной. Разве что москиты кусали, как сумасшедшие, даже несмотря на послеполуденное время, но он готов был терпеть. Ему было очень хорошо видно вышагивающих по узенькой тропинке Анну и Габриэля, а вот они его видеть не могли. Разве что задрали бы головы кверху, да и то пришлось бы хорошенько вглядываться между листьев пальмы. С недавних пор он ненавидел верхушки деревьев, особенно пальм, но ничего не поделаешь, если он хотел довести дело до конца, приходилось терпеть. Анна с Габриэлем скрылись за поворотом, но он не спешил слезать с дерева. В конце концов, он готов был сидеть там хоть до самого конца света, если это понадобится.</p><p>***</p><p>После нескольких недель неудач судьба наконец решила побаловать команду Габриэля. Делая финальное на этот день погружение, водолазы наткнулись на торчащие из ила обломки. Они имели определённую форму, которую им придали явно человеческие руки, и уж точно не могли быть строительным мусором. Габриэль предполагал, что это, скорее всего, остов затонувшего корабля, но проверить это можно было лишь на следующий день, потому что во время предыдущих погружений водолазы подняли со дна много ила, и нужно было ждать, пока он уляжется. Команда готова была ждать. И вот наконец под вечер следующих суток с помощью специальной аппаратуры удалось поднять на поверхность часть корабля. Радости Габриэля не было предела. Ведь ему удалось доказать, что он не ошибался, и что здесь действительно затонуло судно. Правда, было ли оно пиратским и принадлежало ли оно Уильяму Брайтону, ещё требовалось выяснить. Специалисты из музея сразу приступили к процедуре консервации, чтобы свежий воздух и солнечные лучи не повредили ценную находку. Чьим бы этот корабль не был, его требовалось сохранить для науки и людей.</p><p>— Жаль, что это всего лишь кормовая часть, где нет названия судна, — сокрушался как-то вечером Габриэль, сидя вместе с Анной на кухне.</p><p>— А разве Уильям Райт в своих письмах упоминал название корабля, на котором командовал Брайтон? — переспросила Анна. — Я что-то не помню там такого.</p><p>— Он говорил об этом, — уверенно ответил Габриэль. — В одном или двух письмах вроде. Но название я помню. «Ласточка».</p><p>— Возможно, — Анна пожала плечами. За окном зарядил мелкий дождик и немного погромыхивало, и она боялась, чтобы снова не началась буря. Ведь штормы в этих местах могли быть кратковременными, но довольно разрушительными. — Меня смущает другое.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— То, что мы ещё ни разу не наткнулись даже на самый маленький след сокровищ капитана Брайтона. Ведь именно их искал Райт, о них он столько писал, ради них, в конце концов нарисовал эту карту. Но в итоге их нет. Согласись, Габриэль, в ходе экспедиции мы нашли много интересного — пиратское оружие, посуду, фрагмент корабля, — но не нашли самого главного.</p><p>— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что история о сокровищах капитана Брайтона — сказка? — поинтересовался Габриэль.</p><p>— Нет, это не сказка и не ложь, — покачала головой Анна, пригубив чай, до которого даже не дотронулась за всё то время, что они сидели на кухне. — Я больше склоняюсь к тому, что это испанское золото кто-то прикарманил. И нет, я ни в коем случае не намекаю на наших американских коллег, — она вскинула руку, предупреждая следующий вопрос мужа. — Им это ни к чему, да положение корабля было бы другим, если бы его кто-нибудь трогал до этого.</p><p>— Ещё одна загадка? — хмыкнул Габриэль. — Что ж, вполне возможно. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы можно было что-то утверждать наверняка. Но тогда эта история, как мне кажется, становится ещё интереснее.</p><p>К счастью, опасения Анны не сбылись, и короткая ночная гроза не перешла в настоящий шквал. Поэтому на следующий день экспедиция продолжила свою работу. Однако Габриэль уже видел: Анна абсолютно права, в море золота нет. Но где же оно тогда? Всё чаще он обращал внимание на остров. Возможно, самая невероятная теория его жены всё же правдива, и Райта банально облапошили. А с ним и всю экспедицию.</p><p>Сидя на борту катера в ожидании, пока настроят аппаратуру, Габриэль смотрел на остров. Райт в письмах к жене называл остров крошечным, да и название его с испанского переводилось как «маленькая земля». Но на самом деле он не был таким уж и маленьким, скорее узким и вытянутым в длину к югу. Его южную половину сплошь занимали непроходимые джунгли. Участники обоих экспедиций немного их обследовали, но лишь для того, чтобы прорубить в них удобную дорожку от американской базы до британской. Что же скрывалось в глубине этих зарослей, не знал никто. И там вполне могло скрываться укромное место, где пираты спрятали своё золото. Габриэль решил, что если сегодня они ничего не найдут, он договорится с группой Ксавьера о совместном исследовании джунглей Терра-Пекеньо.</p><p>***</p><p>Группа провела в море весь день, но ничего, кроме пары пистолей и какой-то неопознаваемой железяки, не нашли. Вероятно, носовая часть корабля была для них утеряна навсегда. Но, как и Анну, его сейчас волновало не это. Золота нигде не было, а для Габриэля теперь стало делом принципа его найти. Не ради обогащения, а ради науки. Да и профессиональный азарт брал своё. Ему отчаянно хотелось утереть нос американцам и найти что-то действительно стоящее. Хотя даже за то, что он уже нашёл, учёное сообщество готово было ему ноги целовать. А журналисты, наверное, падали бы ниц перед ним, словно древние индейцы перед своим вождём. Найденный на Карибах пиратский корабль сделал в обществе и науке большой фурор.</p><p>Однако, несмотря на не совсем удачный день, Фортуна всё же не оставила Габриэля без своей милости. Вечером, когда он вернулся на базу, его разыскал Уэнслидейл. Этого тихого и очень умного парнишку взять в экспедицию посоветовала Анна. И Габриэль ни разу не пожалел, что послушался её. Уэнслидейл оказался незаменимым там, где нужно было заниматься монотонной и скрупулезной работой, поэтому его решили приставить к тем, кто занимался консервацией всех находок и отправкой их в музей.</p><p>— Доктор Андраде! — позвал он Габриэля, едва тот высадился на берег. — Доктор Андраде, я должен вам что-то показать. Мне кажется, это может пролить свет на наши поиски.</p><p>Уэнслидейл говорил тихо, то и дело поправляя сползающие с переносицы очки, и Габриэлю почему-то показалось, что парень его боится. Хотя, возможно, это просто была его такая манера. Он завёл Габриэля под специально оборудованный для этой части экспедиции навес. Здесь учёные работали, здесь же и отдыхали. Уэнслидейл не был исключением: его угол и стол были завалены бумагами и инструментами, разве что кровать была свободной от них.</p><p>— Ну, что там, показывай, — Габриэль надеялся, что ему покажут какие-нибудь записи, карты, что угодно. Но на столе рядом с инструментами, ноутбуком и журналом для записей лежала только бутылка из темно-зеленого, очень плотного на вид, стекла. Она вся обросла солевыми наростами, твёрдыми, как камень.</p><p>— Я и показываю, — Уэнслидейл указал на бутылку. — Вот, мы нашли это, когда исследовали предоставленную вами часть корабля. Бутылка была хорошо спрятана. Вероятно, для того, чтобы не потерялась, если корабль вдруг погибнет. Я лично так считаю.</p><p>— А я считаю, что её попросту не успели выбросить за борт, когда произошло крушение. Хотя в любом случае это больше похоже на сюжет какого-нибудь приключенческого романа в духе Стивенсона или Верна.</p><p>Анна подошла незаметно, и Габриэль чуть вздрогнул, когда услышал её голос за спиной. У его жены вообще была привычка тихо ходить, а сейчас, когда она носила под сердцем ребёнка, то передвигалась почти неслышно. Габриэлю иногда казалось, что она вообще телепортируется с места на место.</p><p>— Да уж, поиски капитана Гранта начались с почти такой же бутылки, так почему бы поискам капитана Брайтона не продолжиться тоже с бутылки, — улыбнулся Габриэль и спросил Уэнслидейла: — Вы пробовали её открыть?</p><p>Парень отрицательно покачал головой и повернул бутылку горлышком в сторону супругов.</p><p>— Мы решили не делать этого без вас, только очистили верх от соли, чтобы сэкономить время. Доктор Вельзсон настояла, что вы обязательно должны присутствовать при её открытии.</p><p>— Тогда приступайте, — кивнул Габриэль. Уэнслидейл позвал кого-то из своих помощников, чтобы тот ассистировал ему. Спустя минут пятнадцать бутылку наконец удалось открыть так, чтобы содержимое не повредилось и никто не поранился.</p><p>— Хорошо ещё, что бутылка нашлась не во чреве акулы, а то был бы совсем плагиат, — проворчала Анна, когда заглянула внутрь. Там ожидаемо лежала какая-то бумага, свернутая в трубочку.</p><p>— Пиратское письмо? — спросил Габриэль, а Уэнслидейл, аккуратно достающий пинцетом свиток, ответил:</p><p>— Не знаю, доктор Андраде. Сейчас узнаем.</p><p>Добытую бумагу он тут же положил в рамку под стекло, чтобы она не повредилась на воздухе и от прикосновений человеческих рук.</p><p>— Это что? — искреннему возмущению Габриэля не было предела. Перед ним лежал кусок бумаги размером чуть больше стандартной фотокарточки с написанным от руки текстом. Но текст был каким-то странным: в нем были пропущены буквы, отдельные слова и даже целые фразы. — Анна, мне кажется, это больше по твоей части, — Габриэль отошёл в сторону, чтобы Анна могла получше рассмотреть текст.</p><p>Это определённо был какой-то шифр. Даже беглого взгляда хватало, чтобы понять: он не полный. Чего-то в нем не хватало.</p><p>— Мне нужно время, чтобы с ним разобраться, — Анна отошла от стола и обернулась к Уэнслидейлу: — Пожалуйста, сделай для меня самую качественную цветную копию. Я попробую его расшифровать.</p><p>Парень кивнул и начал собирать необходимое ему оборудование. Анна с Габриэлем вышли из-под навеса и направились к своему дому, где их уже ждали гости — Чарльз, Эрик и Рейвен. Лигура с ними не было. И это почему-то напрягало.</p><p>— Я думаю, мы уже можем начинать поздравлять вас, доктор Андраде, — Чарльз, словно настоящий телепат, буквально читал мысли Габриэля, и последнему это не очень нравилось.</p><p>— Пока ещё не с чем, к сожалению, — притворно посетовал он, приглашая гостей в дом.</p><p>— Да бросьте прибедняться, — перебил Габриэля Эрик. — Вы хотя бы часть корабля нашли, а мы вообще ничего. Хоть и перевернули этот чертов остров чуть ли не вверх ногами. Видимо, наша пиратская карта, — он сделал пальцами кавычки, — оказалась ничем иным, как одной большой мистификацией.</p><p>— Возможно, в другой раз вам повезёт больше, — Габриэль говорил чуть резче, чем того требовали правила приличия, но американцы в данный момент были гостями более чем незваными, и ему хотелось их как можно быстрее спровадить за порог. Сегодня он не был настроен на длительные беседы.</p><p>— Возможно, нам уже повезло, — Эрик, если и заметил недовольство своего собеседника, то умело это скрыл. — Чарльз, покажи доктору Андраде то, что наши ребята нашли на днях.</p><p>Габриэль только сейчас заметил, что всё это время Ксавьер прижимал к груди картонную папку. Он подошёл ближе и, сдвинув в сторону стоявшую на столе посуду, положил папку, начав развязывать завязки на ней.</p><p>— Эту вещь несколько дней назад вместе со своей группой нашёл Хэнк, — начал Чарльз, пытаясь справиться с непослушной шнуровкой. — Им удалось поднять с дна какую-то шкатулку. По сути, это было всё, что нам удалось отыскать в этих водах. Шкатулка была довольно тяжёлой, и мы подумали, что наткнулись на клад. Но нет, внутри она была пустой, если не считать вот этого, — он наконец развязал шнурки и достал из папки стопку цветных фотографий. Несколько из них он придвинул к Габриэлю и Анне.</p><p>Анна не смогла сдержать удивленного возгласа. На фотографиях была изображена снятая с разных ракурсов зелёная бутылка, точно такая же, какую им меньше чем полчаса назад показывал Уэнслидейл.</p><p>— Вы её открывали? — спросила Анна, отрываясь от рассмотрения фотографий.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Чарльз. — С большим трудом, но открыли. Внутри было вот это, — он достал из стопки ещё несколько фотографий. Анна немного бесцеремонно схватила их, внимательно рассматривая. Габриэль мельком взглянул на Ксавьера — на лице того читалось торжество. Ему удалось удивить британцев. — Сможете ли вы определить, что это может быть?</p><p>Габриэль быстро переглянулся с Анной. Неужели Чарльз действительно телепат? Или Мика всё разболтала? Хотя когда она успела бы? Они и сами о послании в бутылке узнали недавно.</p><p>— А сами вы как думаете? — это было не очень кстати, но в Габриэле внезапно взыграло чувство профессиональной конкуренции. Он никак не мог понять, у него действительно просят помощи или банально издеваются, и от этого становилось неловко. Но научную дискуссию, грозящую перерасти в ссору, прервала Анна.</p><p>— Я думаю, у нас нет причин что-то скрывать от наших американских коллег. Потому что, видимо, нам придётся работать сообща.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — вопросительно поднял бровь Габриэль.</p><p>— То и имею. Находка профессора Ксавьера и наша взаимосвязаны. Возможно, это — ключ к разгадке нашего послания. Но мне нужны копии, которые сделает Уэнслидейл. Я должна сравнить эти бумаги между собой. Я могу взять эти фотографии, профессор? — спросила Анна у Чарльза.</p><p>— Конечно, доктор Вельзсон, — кивнул тот.</p><p>Габриэль понял, что всё опять решили за него. Если за этим шифром скрывалось какое-то научное открытие, ему бы не хотелось с кем-либо его делить, а уж особенно с этим выскочкой Ксавьером. Не то, чтобы Чарльз ему не нравился, но он предпочитал работать в одиночку, максимум с Анной. Но если его жена решила, что нужно объединить усилия, что ж, он наступит на свою гордость. В конце концов, это ведь его команда раскроет загадку пиратского золота, а американцы будут только помогать.</p><p>***</p><p>Шифр, который на первый взгляд выглядел пустяковым, на деле оказался достаточно сложным. Анна вместе с Эриком уже неделю бились над его расшифровкой. Леншерр знал много различных способов шифровки, чем немало удивил Анну, но пока что ни один из предложенных вариантов не подошёл. Казалось бы, всё должно пройти гладко, ведь у них на руках был ключ к шифру, но оказалось, что этот самый ключ тоже надо разгадывать.</p><p>— Я уже ничего не понимаю, — Анна с силой швырнула о стол шариковую ручку и устало потерла глаза. В последнее время ей стало гораздо тяжелее концентрироваться на монотонной работе. — Почему каждый раз получается какая-то абракадабра? Что такого странного может скрываться в нескольких десятках цифр, чтобы их нельзя было расшифровать?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — Эрик вздохнул и тоже отложил в сторону исписанный ровными рядами цифр лист. Ужасно хотелось курить, но Габриэль под страхом смертной казни запретил ему в радиусе нескольких десятков ярдов от Анны даже доставать сигареты.</p><p>Обе команды, обследовав всю подходящую акваторию вокруг Терра-Пекеньо и не найдя там того, чего хотели, обратили всё своё внимание на сам остров. Он тоже скрывал немало интересного. Как оказалось, в глубине джунглей имелся небольшой скалистый массив, буквально изрытый пещерами. Внутри него, вполне возможно, и было спрятано пиратское золото. Но, как выяснилось, добраться до него было не так уже и просто. В лесных дебрях скрывались многочисленные ловушки. В одну из таких едва не угодил Чарльз, провалившись в какую-то яму. Хэнку и Габриэлю удалось его вытащить до того, как её края начали осыпаться, но с тех пор все стали гораздо осторожнее и поодиночке в лес не ходили.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что наши быстрее найдут клад методом тыка, чем мы расшифруем это письмо, — Эрик прислушался к треску работающих бензопил, которыми рабочие-островитяне расчищали уже обследованные и признанные безопасными места.</p><p>— Я бы не была так уверена, — Анна долго рассматривала лежавшие рядом с ней карты острова: ту, которую они с Габриэлем привезли с собой, и ту, которую дал им Ксавьер. — Я, кажется, нашла решение.</p><p>Она быстро перевернула лист чистой стороной к себе и принялась быстро-быстро что-то писать на нём, периодически сверяясь с картами. Эрик не успевал следить за её движениями, поэтому решил оставить Анну за её занятием одну. Это был первый и единственный, когда он нарушил их с Габриэлем договор. Опасаясь каких-либо козней со стороны Лигура, тот договорился с Эриком и Чарльзом, чтобы хотя бы один из них неотлучно находился рядом с его женой. Учитывая её положение, ему даже не пришлось придумывать причину такой просьбы. Но в этот раз Эрик был уверен, что сейчас Анне ничего не грозит. Рядом постоянно вертелся кто-то из американской или британской экспедиции, поэтому, в случае чего, за ней было кому присмотреть.</p><p>Анна увлечённо строчила на листе расшифровку. Как она могла сразу не догадаться, что нужно использовать карты? Хотя на самом деле было сложно предположить, что они и послания в бутылке могут быть частями одной сложной системы. Кто-то знатно постарался для того, чтобы тайна капитана Брайтона навечно оставалась тайной за семью замками. На предупреждение Эрика, что он отойдет на пару минут, Анна отреагировала только кивком. Полностью погруженная в работу, она даже не услышала крадущихся шагов позади, очнувшись только тогда, когда чья-то потная ладонь заткнула ей рот.</p><p>— Только пикни — и всё тут взлетит на воздух, — Анна совсем не ожидала услышать этот голос. Казалось, будто давно похороненный мертвец восстал из могилы. — Сейчас ты очень тихо и медленно пойдешь со мной. Кивни, если поняла.</p><p>Анна кивнула. Она надеялась, что её похититель не заметил торопливо нацарапанные два слова внизу листа с расшифровкой и что Габриэль сумеет правильно их понять. Кричать не имело смысла — в таком шуме её вряд ли услышали бы, а игнорировать слова о возможном взрыве она боялась.</p><p>Дороги, которой её вели, Анна не видела, потому что похититель не поленился завязать ей глаза плотным тёмным платком. Единственное, что она знала: её вели куда-то в глубину леса. Но увидеть конечную цель «путешествия» она не смогла: прежде чем снять платок, похититель прижал к её носу тряпку с каким-то снотворным, и она провалилась в густую тьму. В мотивы похищения её, видимо, тоже собирались посвятить позже. Как, собственно, и во всё остальное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Золото капитана Брайтона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>1658 год. Терра-Пекеньо</i>
</p><p>Солнце светило прямо в глаза. Яркое, полуденное, оно слепило даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки. Нестерпимо хотелось пить. Губы потрескались от жары и жажды, но утолить её было нечем. Уильям пошарил вокруг себя рукой. Он лежал на каком-то покрывале или чём-то вроде него, но оно было слишком узким, потому что дальше начинался горячий песок, который обжигал ладонь, будто угли. Уильям попытался открыть глаза, но что-то отчаянно мешало это сделать. Он потрогал голову — плотная повязка из полотна закрывала лоб и глаза.</p><p>— Ой, надо же навес поправить! — чей-то звонкий голос прозвучал сверху, и солнце мгновенно перестало сушить и без того обожженную кожу.</p><p>— Воды, — тихо позвал Уильям, и  ему тотчас поднесли к губам кувшин с холодной ключевой водой.</p><p>Длинные и ловкие пальцы поправили повязку, сползшую на глаза, и Уильям наконец-то смог их открыть и посмотреть на того, кто за ним ухаживал. Рядом, подогнув под себя ноги, сидел мальчишка лет пятнадцати. Рукава его белой рубашки были закатаны по локоть и чем-то измазаны, пуговицы на жилетке оторвались, но сама ткань была на удивление хорошо выстиранной. Голову парнишка повязал куском какой-то ткани на манер пиратской банданы.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — убедившись, что Уильям не собирается снова падать в обморок, он чуть-чуть отодвинулся и сел прямо на песок, сложив ноги по-турецки.</p><p>— Уже лучше, спасибо. Кто ты? И как я здесь оказался?</p><p>— Давай я сначала отвечу на второй вопрос, — парнишка дотянулся до какой-то ветки и начал методично ломать её на мелкие кусочки. — Люди моего отца вытащили тебя из воды вчера на рассвете. Здесь, кажется, затонул какой-то корабль. Ты, наверное, из его экипажа? — Уильям утвердительно кивнул, и парень продолжил: — Вообще-то мы уже и не надеялись, что ты придешь в себя, но я уговорил отца позаботиться о тебе, пока наш корабль на ремонте. В конце концов, скормить тебя рыбам мы всегда успели бы. Мой отец — капитан Королевского флота, и он здесь решает всё.</p><p>В голосе мальчишки слышалась гордость за отца и его службу. Уильям подумал, что из него, наверное, получился хороший юнга.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.</p><p>— Клэрмон Дювиль, — с гордостью ответил мальчик и с детским любопытством спросил: — А тебя?</p><p>— Уильям Райт. Я служил вторым помощником капитана на судне, которое здесь затонуло.</p><p>— Недурная должность для столь юного возраста, мсье, — прогудел над головой чей-то бас с явным французским акцентом. Уильям резко повернул голову, отчего перед глазами всё поплыло, и он несколько секунд пытался сфокусировать зрение на присевшем рядом мужчине. — Нет-нет, мсье, даже не думайте вставать, — он положил руку на плечо попытавшемуся подняться Уильяму и обратился к сыну: — Я смотрю, твоя забота идёт этому парню на пользу, Клэрмон.</p><p>— Я всего лишь делаю то, что необходимо для поддержания его здоровья, папа, — последнее слово Клэрмон произнёс на французский манер, хотя и отец и сын говорили по-английски.</p><p>— Продолжай в том же духе, мой дорогой. Потому что у меня к этому юному мсье будет очень серьёзный разговор. И к тому времени юноша должен быть абсолютно здоровым.</p><p>Уильям вопросительно взглянул на капитана Дювиля, но тот больше ничего не сказал, жестом поманив сына за собой. Однако сколько Райт не прислушивался, не смог расслышать ни слова. Его снова начало клонить в сон, и вскоре он снова крепко уснул.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя несколько дней стараниями заботливого Клэрмона Уильям уже мог сидеть и самостоятельно есть. И хотя голова ещё немного кружилась, он уже мог сказать, что ему гораздо лучше. За всё это время капитан Дювиль навестил его лишь раз, чтобы справиться о здоровье, поэтому всю компанию Райту составлял исключительно Клэрмон. Иногда ему казалось, что всю команду корабля составляют только отец и сын Дювили, но где-то вдалеке слышались голоса, обрывки моряцких песен и стук столярных инструментов, и Уильям понял, что все матросы заняты ремонтом судна.</p><p>— Что случилось с вашим кораблём? — спросил он как-то Клэрмона.</p><p>— На нас напали пираты, но нам удалось от них уйти, — ответил мальчик, пробуя на вкус варящуюся на костре рыбную похлёбку. — Корабль немного повредился, но мы тоже задали им хорошую трепку. Папа жалеет, что этому... — Клэрмон замолчал, вероятно пытаясь подобрать как можно менее ругательный эпитет. — Этому Брайтону удалось так легко уйти от справедливого суда английской короны.</p><p>— Брайтона собирались судить? — от неожиданного известия Уильям едва не потерял дар речи.</p><p>— Конечно, он ведь пират. Но давай оставим его в покое. Тебе нужно поесть.</p><p>Клэрмон налил в деревянную тарелку немного похлёбки и протянул Уильяму. Тот хлебал её нехотя, понимая, что если капитан Дювиль узнает о его причастности к команде капитана Брайтона, то не миновать ему виселицы. Нужно было немедленно бежать. Но как, если ноги держат с трудом, а от каждого резкого движения мир начинает выделывать кульбиты? Да и остров совсем маленький, спрятаться негде. А если бы и удалось спрятаться, то чем бы он, Уильям, здесь питался бы? Ракушками? Птичьими яйцами? Он много слышал о судьбе матросов, которых за какие-нибудь провинности команда высаживала на необитаемом острове, и не хотел себе такой судьбы. В конце концов, капитан Дювиль сам хотел о чём-то с ним поговорить. Может, ещё не всё потеряно, и удастся выторговать себе какую-нибудь милость, пусть даже и ценой предательства. Брайтон мёртв, ему уже всё равно, а Уильяму ужасно хотелось жить. Хотя бы ради этого капитанского сына с изумительными голубыми глазами и милыми ямочками на щеках.</p><p>Капитан Дювиль пришёл на следующий день. Спровадив куда-то Клэрмона, он присел рядом с Уильямом. Капитанский камзол и жилетку он давно снял, оставшись, как и большинство матросов, лишь в одной нижней сорочке. Лишь штаны и сапоги выдавали в нём капитана. Гладко выбритый, с зачесанными назад волосами, он был абсолютной копией Клэрмона. Точнее, мальчик был копией отца. Уильям редко видел такое сходство, но зато ни у кого не возникало сомнений в их родстве.</p><p>— Чудесный остров, правда? — спросил Дювиль, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Какую чудесную базу для кораблей Королевского флота можно здесь сделать.</p><p>— Не думаю, — ответил ему Уильям. — Остров слишком сложный для навигации. Но да, он может послужить прекрасным укрытием для корабля, если он хочет незаметно исчезнуть.</p><p>— Так незаметно, как это делала, например, «Ласточка»?</p><p>Уильям вздрогнул. Дювиль будто читал его мысли и говорил словами капитана Брайтона. Пришлось утвердительно кивнуть.</p><p>— Как жаль, что морская пучина поглотила Брайтона раньше, чем я смог вздернуть его на виселице, — продолжил капитан Дювиль, по-прежнему не глядя на Уильяма. — Для него это была слишком лёгкая смерть.</p><p>— Это в бою с ним вы получили повреждения на корабле? — решился, наконец, спросить Райт. Капитан кивнул. — Вам нужно было золото, которое он перевозил? — снова утвердительный кивок.</p><p>— Это золото принадлежало английской короне, а Брайтон его банально украл, — продолжил Дювиль после недолгой паузы. — Он вор, и наказать его нужно было, как вора. Но раз судьба распорядилась иначе, и его поглотила морская пучина, то, значит, так тому и быть. Но ты можешь послужить короне. Если справишься, я закрою глаза на то, что ты был в команде Брайтона и буду хлопотать о месте в Королевском флоте для тебя. Как тебе такой уговор?</p><p>— Что мне нужно сделать? — спросил Уильям, хотя и так знал ответ.</p><p>— Ты покажешь точное место, где затонула «Ласточка». И не вздумай юлить, — предупредил Дювиль, — иначе я выдам властям тебя под именем Брайтона.</p><p>Уильям кивнул, выражая понимание. Ничего другого он и не ждал. Капитан Брайтон когда-то говорил, что королевские моряки ещё более жадные до дармовой добычи, чем даже пираты. И теперь он в этом убедился.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>— Это золото проклято, капитан. Индейцы сами об этом говорили. Они сказали, что на того, кто его тронет, падёт вечное проклятие, и в скорости он умрёт.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Испанец стоял на коленях, жалкий и мерзкий в своих попытках спасти если не корабль, то хотя бы собственную жизнь. Брайтон возвышался над ним, словно гора над мышью, величественный и непобедимый пиратский капитан, от чьего имени дрожали все, кто его слышал. Его длинные русые волосы развевались на ветру, и Уильяму страшно захотелось стать таким же, как Брайтон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что этой детской пугалкой заставишь меня отказаться от идеи захватить твой корабль? — ухмыльнулся пират. — Твои люди либо убиты, либо сдались в плен, а ты хочешь напугать меня какими-то какими-то индейскими сказками о проклятом золоте? Мне тебя жаль, — Брайтон показал головой и повернулся к своей команде. — Этого привяжите к рее, пусть видит, как на самом деле выглядят проклятья индейцев, а корабль выпотрошите до последней монетки. Всех, кто откажется присоединиться к нам, — отправить на корм рыбам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пираты бросились выполнять команду своего капитана, а сам он взошёл на мостик и засмотрелся вдаль. Он не любил считать захваченные корабли, думая, что это плохая примета, но этот был необычным даже не потому, что был военным (а победы над военными кораблями лишь добавляли славы и так громкому имени Уильяма Брайтона), но потому, что захватить его оказалось проще простого. Он как будто сам пришёл в руки пиратов. Словно желал, чтобы его захватили, сам просился. Но капитан Брайтон не был фаталистом, чтобы обращать внимание на знаки судьбы. И уж тем более, он не верил в проклятия, наложенные на золото.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>***</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Ласточку» спасла случайность. И туман. Корабль Королевского флота будто свалился пиратам на голову. Капитан Брайтон не ожидал такого стремительного нападения. Если бы команда не провела последние несколько недель в море, он бы подумал, что его кто-то предал. Но нет, о предательстве не могло быть и речи. Его люди были самой верной своему капитану командой, и они просто не могли так подло поступить. К тому же, это золото было и их добычей тоже, оно обеспечило бы им несколько месяцев относительно безбедного существования. Поэтому пираты дрались отчаянно, словно тигры, спасая свои шкуры и добычу. «Ласточка» в этот раз спаслась. С пробитым бортом и большим количеством раненых людей, но спаслась. И капитан Брайтон уже готов был поверить в свою удачу, в конце концов, не первый раз ему приходится латать судно и набирать новую команду, если бы не надвигающийся шторм. Тяжело нагруженный и практически неуправляемый корабль мог его не выдержать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А, может, испанец тогда был прав, и золото действительно проклятое? Нас ведь начали преследовать неудачи, — спросил у капитана Уильям, тоже с опаской глядя на небо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Заткнись! — рявкнул ему Брайтон. — Шторм и Королевский флот для тебя что-то необычное? Если да, то придётся высадить тебя на ближайшем острове, чтобы ноги твоей не было больше на пиратском корабле. А если же нет, то возвращайся к работе.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Брайтон до конца не верил в проклятие. А Уильям верил. И хотел оградить от него капитана Дювиля.</p><p>— Твой отец совершает ошибку. Но я не знаю, как его от неё оградить. Я не хочу, чтобы его постигла та же участь, что и испанского капитана и капитана Брайтона.</p><p>Они с Клэрмоном сидели вечером у костра, и Уильям решил рассказать ему эту историю, чтобы вместе попытаться найти какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Переубедить отца невозможно, можешь даже не пытаться, — вздохнул Клэрмон. — Он, хоть и прекрасный и умелый капитан, но его упрямство может перевесить все самые положительные качества, которые у него есть. Поэтому, если хочешь выжить, покажи ему это место, а всё остальное оставь мне.</p><p>— Что ты собираешься делать? — поинтересовался Уильям, но Клэрмон лишь отмахнулся.</p><p>— Я знаю, что нужно делать.</p><p>Что на самом деле предпринял Клэрмон, узнать так и не удалось, как и то, куда исчезли четверо пиратов из тех, кто занимался погрузкой золота на корабль Дювиля. Боцман убедил капитана, что они заблудились в джунглях острова и провалились в какое-нибудь болото. К счастью, проверять его слова никто не решился. Поросшего непроходимыми зарослями холма подсознательно боялись все, но почему, объяснить никто не мог.</p><p>Обман раскрылся, когда уже прибыли в колонии. Сундуки, в которых должно было храниться золото, на самом деле были наполнены песком и лишь сверху его покрывал небольшой слой золотых монет, чтобы не было так заметно. Узнав о таком надувательстве, капитан Дювиль приказал допросить каждого из команды. Но никто ничего не знал. Кроме одного человека, так крепко связанного клятвой с сыном капитана. Однако он, даже глядя в глаза смерти, не признался бы в содеянном. В итоге все сошлись на том, что золото украли пропавшие в джунглях пираты, за что и поплатились. Но, кроме обмана с золотом, Уильяма ждало ещё одно открытие: сын капитана Дювиля Клэрмон оказался на самом деле очаровательной девушкой по имени Клэр. Она сама призналась ему в этом, заявив, что не хочет скрывать свои чувства. Однако капитан был слишком подавлен, чтобы Уильям мог прийти к нему просить руки Клэр.</p><p>Капитан Дювиль так и не пришёл в себя. То ли потеря золота и гнев губернатора так его подкосили, то ли подействовало проклятие, но спустя полгода он умер. Ещё через год Клэр с Уильямом поженились. И, казалось бы, этой истории пришёл конец, но на самом деле это было только начало.</p><p>Райт буквально бредил затерянным в глубине джунглей золотом. Ему понадобилось целых десять лет, чтобы добиться такой должности, которая бы позволила ему отклониться от курса и отвести корабль к Терра-Пекеньо. Но в тот раз совершить задуманное ему не позволила команда, побоявшаяся заходить в незнакомые воды, да ещё к таким скалистым берегам. А у Уильяма не было столько влияния, чтобы заставить их. Всю его добычу по-прежнему составляла одна-единственная украденная из сундука золотая монета, которую он превратил в свой талисман. Он писал Клэр длинные письма, где подробно описывал свои путешествия, приключения и поиски сокровищ капитана Брайтона. И никто не знал, каких трудов ей стоило сохранять эти письма в тайне от сына, которого Уильяму удалось заразить своей жаждой найти потерянный клад. </p><p>Даже после смерти мужа Клэр долго не решалась рассказать мальчику правду. Но, как говорится, шила в мешке не утаишь. Пришёл тот день, когда эта правда сама постучалась к ней в дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Кент, 1676 год</i>
</p><p>Низкие тёмные тучи затянули всё небо, не оставив даже самого маленького просвета для солнечных лучей. Ветер пригибал старые сосны, выл в их верхушках, словно голодный волк на пустоши.</p><p>— На море уже наверняка поднялся бы хороший шквал, — заметил Оливер, задумчиво глядя в окно. Клэр не сводила глаз с сына. В свои шестнадцать он уже давно перерос мать, выделяясь ростом даже среди сверстников. Мальчик был удивительно похож на своего отца, разве что точёный нос с аристократической горбинкой и глубокие синие глаза ему достались от семейства Дювилей.</p><p>— Такие внезапные штормы — гибель для корабля, если капитан струсит, — ответила Клэр. Она в своё время насмотрелась на множество штормов и шквалов, поэтому теперь её больше интересовал пляшущий огонь в камине.</p><p>Несколько ударов грома сотрясли дом, и через пару минут зарядил ливень. Косые потоки гонимой ветром воды били по стеклу и гулко барабанили по крыше. За разгулом стихии мать и сын не сразу услышали тихий стук в дверь.</p><p>— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спросил Оливер, отходя от окна и садясь в кресло.</p><p>— Нет, — мотнула головой Клэр. — А ты?</p><p>Ответом ей был отрицательный кивок.</p><p>— Сьюзен! — позвала она горничную. — Сходи посмотри, кто там. Нехорошо в такую бурю оставлять человека за дверью.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут горничная вернулась в сопровождении седого и сгорбленного старика, опирающегося на деревянную клюку. Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в его облике, но Клэр не могла вспомнить, где его видела. Оливер презрительно скривился, глядя на то, как с одежды старика на дорогой паркет набежала лужа. Он уже собирался отчитать Сьюзен за то, что привела этого бездомного в хозяйскую гостиную, когда старик внезапно заговорил. Голос у него был хриплый и скрипучий, словно давно несмазанное колесо. Клэр широко распахнула глаза — она вспомнила того, кто стоял сейчас перед ней.</p><p>— Мистер Лэнгдон! — воскликнула женщина, подпрыгивая в кресле. — Вы ли это?</p><p>— Помнишь, значит, ещё старика-боцмана, милая, — Лэнгдон оскалился в подобии улыбки, обнажая редкие гнилые зубы. — Это хорошо.</p><p>— Сьюзен, — скомандовала Клэр горничной, — немедленно принеси мистеру Лэнгдону сухую одежду и горячего вина с пряностями.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на стекающую с его плаща воду, Клэр усадила бывшего боцмана как можно ближе к камину и подбросила туда дров, чтобы огонь горел жарче.</p><p>— Что привело вас сюда в такое ненастье? — спросила она, усаживаясь в кресле напротив. Оливер встал рядом с ней, готовый в случае нападения защитить мать.</p><p>— Я уже старый и немощный человек, милая. Мне, может, совсем недолго осталось. Но я не хочу уносить эту тайну с собой в могилу, — подошла Сьюзен, принесла вино и сухую одежду, но Лэнгдон снял только плащ, не отказавшись, впрочем, от горячего напитка. — Я за свою жизнь так часто мокнул под штормовыми ливнями и морскими волнами, что ещё одним меня уже не напугать, — ответил он на немой вопрос в глазах горничной. Клэр кивком отпустила девушку и приготовилась слушать. Но Лэнгдон молчал, прихлебывая вино и глядя на ползущие по поленьям в камине языки пламени.</p><p>— О какой тайне вы говорили, мистер Лэнгдон? — спросила Клэр, вырывая боцмана из его раздумий.</p><p>— О тайне золота капитана Брайтона, — ответил он, отводя взгляд от горящих дров.</p><p>— Оливер, иди в свои покои. Уже поздно, — Клэр собиралась спровадить сына, но вмешался Лэнгдон.</p><p>— Пусть останется, ma cherie. Может, ты и не хотела, чтобы Уильям впутывал в это дело мальчишку, но он обязан знать, что свело в могилу его отца и деда.</p><p>— О чём это вы? — спросил Оливер. Вопрос остался без ответа. Лэнгдон залпом допил своё вино, но говорить не спешил.</p><p>— То золото ведь до сих пор на острове, — начал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Когда Уильям показал место, где затонула «Ласточка», капитан Дювиль сразу же приказал поднять с его борта всё до последней монетки. А потом мы должны были перенести это золото на борт «Медузы», которой командовал твой отец.</p><p>— Да, но в сундуках оказался песок вместо золота, а четверо матросов из команды исчезли бесследно. Я это знаю и очень хорошо помню, — нетерпеливо перебила боцмана Клэр. — Это и есть ваша тайна, мистер Лэнгдон?</p><p>— Матросы не исчезли, я их убил, — Лэнгдон словно и не заметил, что Клэр его прервала. — Убил, чтобы они никогда и никому ничего не смогли рассказать. Убил, и сделал из их тел указатели, ведущие к кладу. Только они помогут избежать расставленных везде ловушек и забрать золото. Если ты, конечно, захочешь его забрать.</p><p>Лэнгдон повернул голову и уставился на Клэр и Оливера нечитаемым взглядом. Мальчишка невольно сжал плечо матери, и она в ответ сжала его ладонь. Выходит, из-за этого золота пострадало гораздо больше людей, чем она считала.</p><p>— Я не хочу этого золота, — произнесла после долгой паузы Клэр. — Оно отняло у меня слишком много дорогих мне людей. Но я также не хочу, чтобы из-за него пострадал ещё кто-то. Вы ведь наверняка нарисовали какую-нибудь карту или схему, мистер Лэнгдон. Отдайте её мне.</p><p>— Ты стала бы достойной сменой своему отцу, родись ты мальчиком, ma cherie, — боцман второй раз за вечер оскалился своей пугающей улыбкой, и у Оливера мурашки поползли по спине. Ему казалось, что этот человек легко смог бы убить и его мать, и его самого, если бы получил от этого какую-то выгоду. Лэнгдон потянулся рукой куда-то внутрь своего замусоленного камзола, и Оливер инстинктивно дернулся вперёд, но боцман лишь достал оттуда какой-то сложенный вчетверо лист.</p><p>— Здесь подробно описано, как обойти ловушки, и найти спрятанный в глубине джунглей клад, — он протянул лист Клэр. Она взяла его и положила себе на колени, даже не разворачивая. — Можешь делать с этой запиской что угодно, милая.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, мистер Лэнгдон, — кивнула Клэр. — На улице буря, поэтому лучше вам остаться на ночь здесь. Сьюзен! — подошедшая горничная сделала книксен. — Проводи этого джентльмена в нашу гостевую комнату.</p><p>Служанка кивнула и увела Лэнгдона. Оливеру показалось, что, поведав его матери свою тайну, тот будто постарел сразу на несколько десятков лет. Он словно ещё больше сгорбился и осунулся. Это выглядело ужасающе. Однако требовалось выяснить ещё кое-что: почему мать так долго скрывала правду?</p><p>— Вы ничего не хотите рассказать мне, матушка? — Оливер наконец позволил себе отойти от кресла матери. Он подошёл к камину и оперся локтем на каминную полку. Клэр показалось, что перед ней стоит призрак Уильяма.</p><p>— Пожалуй, мне всё же стоит кое что прибавить к рассказу мистера Лэнгдона, — Клэр долгие годы готовилась к этому разговору с сыном, поэтому слова не давались ей тяжело. Она вкратце рассказала Оливеру предысторию сокровищ капитана Брайтона и то, почему скрывала большую часть писем отца. — Я всегда надеялась на то, что ты поймешь меня, сынок, — она порывисто встала с кресла, даже не заметив, как обронила отданный Лэнгдоном лист, и подошла к Оливеру. — Прокл`ятый Брайтон с его пр`оклятым золотом отобрал у меня отца и мужа. И я не хотела, чтобы ему достался ещё и мой сын. Поэтому и прятала от тебя письма отца, в которых он рассказывал о поисках спрятанного клада. Ты слышал рассказ мистера Лэнгдона: твоего деда жажда золота свела с ума. И когда я видела такую же жажду в глазах твоего отца, я не могла позволить ему сотворить то же самое с тобой. Это ужасно, Оливер, поверь мне.</p><p>— Я верю, матушка. Но было бы лучше, если бы вы мне всё сразу рассказали. Ведь не приди Лэнгдон к нам сегодня, мне так и пришлось бы жить в неведении. Когда вы собирались мне всё объяснить? Или не собирались вовсе?</p><p>Клэр отвернулась и подобрала оброненный лист. Но бросать его в огонь не спешила. Вопрос Оливера поставил её в тупик. По правде говоря, она действительно не планировала ничего рассказывать сыну. Однако, письма Уильяма всё же берегла. Клэр успокаивала сама себя, что это для того, чтобы сохранить память о муже, ведь он писал ей не только о поисках золота, но и о новостях из колоний, присылал пейзажные зарисовки о море или короткие рассказы из моряцких будней его команды. Всё это имело для неё огромное значение, ведь из этого состояла жизнь Уильяма. А, значит, и её тоже.</p><p>— Мы должны сделать так, чтобы об этом золоте никто никогда больше не узнал, — игнорируя заданный сыном вопрос, Клэр резко повернулась к нему лицом, кладя лист на каминную полку рядом с Оливером. — Боцман Лэнгдон не сегодня-завтра отправится на тот свет, ему болтать нет смысла. А даже если он где-нибудь что-нибудь и расскажет, всё это легко можно будет списать на бред старого пьяницы. Хотя бы потому, что люди скорее поверят вдове уважаемого офицера Королевского флота, а не вечно пьяному бывшему моряку. Не так ли?</p><p>— Что вы предлагаете, матушка?</p><p>Оливер не знал, чего ему бояться больше: мнимого проклятия пиратского золота или беспощадной решимости в глазах матери.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Клэр беспокойно металась по комнате, а Оливеру оставалось только следить за её порывистыми движениями. — Я пока ещё не придумала, — она остановилась у окна, и Оливер резко и тихо схватил лист бумаги с письменного набора, который мать всегда держала под рукой. Она стояла к нему спиной, поэтому он смог незаметно поменять местами чистый лист бумаги, и тот лист, который принёс Лэнгдон. — Всё в порядке? — спросила Клэр, снова подходя к камину. Наверное, у Оливера было слишком обеспокоенное лицо, раз даже она это заметила.</p><p>— Да, матушка, — отмахнулся от неё мальчишка. — Я просто тоже переживаю из-за этой затеи.</p><p>— Не из-за чего переживать, — Клэр резко схватила с каминной полки сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и бросила его в огонь. — Вся правда умрёт сегодня в этой комнате. Я не позволю тебе тоже попасть в эту паутину, — она подошла к сыну и обхватила его лицо ладонями. — Ты — всё, что у меня осталось, Оливер, и я костьми лягу, но не допущу, чтобы этот чёртов пират Брайтон забрал у меня ещё и тебя. Слышишь меня?</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, матушка. Я обещаю, что буду очень осторожным.</p><p>— Я верю тебе, сынок, — улыбнулась Клэр, целуя сына в лоб. — Ты умный мальчик, и я знаю, что ты всё сделаешь правильно.</p><p>Часы на церковной колокольне пробили полночь. Гроза прошла, оставив после себя лишь тихий шуршащий дождь, тонкими потоками сбегающий с крыши. Вдалеке завыла чья-то собака, ей ответила лаем другая, но через несколько минут всё стихло.</p><p>— Уже поздно, сынок. Тебе пора ложиться спать, — Клэр едва смогла выпустить Оливера из своих объятий, ей всё время казалось, что его вот-вот у неё заберут.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, матушка, — мальчик едва смог сдержать вздох облегчения. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел — закрыться в своей комнате и посмотреть, что же было в принесенной Лэнгдоном записке.</p><p>Той ночью Оливер так и не уснул, при свете свечи перерисовывая схему ловушек, расставленных вокруг пещеры, где хранился клад, и шифровал маршрут подхода к ней и её описание. Записку Лэнгдона он сразу сжёг — ссора с матерью была последним, чего хотелось мальчику.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Терра-Пекеньо, 1690</i>
</p><p>Ночь была тёмной и безлунной. Самое подходящее время для того, что хотел сделать матрос военного судна Оливер Райт. Вахтенный кунял на своём месте, уверенный, что на этом крошечном островке кораблю ничего не грозит. «Сирена» зашла сюда, чтобы пополнить запасы пресной воды, и застряла из-за отлива. Оливер в последний раз проверил, крепко ли держится привязанная им к носовой надстройке верёвка, и начал спускаться. Он собирался по старому пиратскому обычаю бросить в море бутылку с посланием. Вот только запечатана в ней была не просьба о спасении, а шифрованное письмо, в котором говорилось, где хранился пиратский клад и как его найти без риска попасть в многочисленные ловушки. Бутылку с ключом к шифру Оливер ещё утром бросил в море с противоположной стороны острова, когда «Сирена» искала, где бы причалить, чтобы не сесть на мель. Тогда же он нарисовал и карту самого острова. Возможно, его мать и не одобрила бы того, что он сейчас делал, но он не собирался хоронить эту тайну в стенах поместья в далёком Кенте. Он хотел её рассказать, но только тем, в ком действительно жил дух приключений. Оливер искренне надеялся, что когда-нибудь таковые обязательно найдутся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 5. Вспомни Бразилию!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Терра-Пекеньо, наше время</i>
</p><p>Габриэль бездумно таращился в одну точку уже который час. День медленно перешёл в вечер, а тот так же неспешно — в ночь. Габриэль даже не сдвинулся с места, раз за разом прокручивая в голове одну и ту же фразу: «Анну похитили». Нет, его нельзя было упрекнуть в бездействии — едва узнав о пропаже жены, он поднял на ноги всех, кого смог, отправил в окрестные джунгли людей, сам обшарил чуть ли не каждое дерево и каждый куст, который знал, но всё это было безрезультатно. Но самый ад начался, когда каждая группа, посланная на поиски Анны, возвращалась с неизменным отчётом: «К сожалению, мы не смогли отыскать никаких следов вашей жены». После того, как вернулась последняя группа, Габриэль словно впал в ступор. Ему уже не было никакого дела ни до расшифрованного послания, ни до сосредоточенно-спокойного Эрика, ни до испуганно заламывавшей руки Микаэлы, ни до точно так же неожиданно исчезнувшего Лигура. Он просто сидел за столом и смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то вдаль.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это было оправданно? — Чарльз неслышно подошёл к курящему неподалёку Эрику. Оба, не сговариваясь, решили не оставлять без наблюдения Габриэля, опасаясь, как бы он чего-нибудь не натворил. — Использовать его жену как приманку? А если с ней что-то случится?</p><p>— Чарльз, напомни мне, как там было у Толкиена? «Драконы всегда сидят там, где золото»? — спросил Эрик, туша и выбрасывая в урну окурок.</p><p>— Вроде да, — пожал плечами Чарльз. — Но при чём тут это?</p><p>— А при том, друг мой, что «Феникс», он, как тот дракон, — награбил золота и уснул на нём. Если бы Анну хотели просто убить, они бы давно уже сделали это. Поверь, я наблюдал за Лигуром, и у него была масса поводов заставить доктора Вельзсон замолчать навсегда. Но он этого не сделал. Потому что им нужна была не она сама, а её знания. И только она могла привести «Феникс» к золоту капитана Брайтона. А это значит, что как минимум до тех пор, пока они это самое золото не найдут, Анна будет жить. И можешь назвать меня полным дураком, если она не будет тянуть резину до того, пока мы не найдём её.</p><p>— Ты так уверенно рассуждаешь об этом, как будто знаешь доктора Вельзсон несколько лет, — покачал головой Чарльз.</p><p>— Я просто работал с таким типажом людей. Да и знаешь, все учёные удивительно между собой похожи. Вас можно читать, как открытую книгу, — Эрик улыбнулся, глядя, как меняется выражение лица его собеседника. — Это во-первых. А, во-вторых, Анна не стала бы оставлять расшифрованный текст, не рассчитывая на то, что её муж сумеет понять, что ему делать, и на то, чтобы максимально потянуть время.</p><p>— Погоди, — Чарльз на пару секунд задумался, — то есть получается, что ей удалось расшифровать тот текст из бутылки?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Эрик. — Доктор Андраде его попросту не заметил на столе. А я промолчал специально, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать.</p><p>— Как думаешь, он до завтра хоть немного придёт в себя?</p><p>— Очень на это надеюсь, — Эрик пристально посмотрел в сторону Габриэля, застывшего за столом, словно молчаливый ангел. — Потому что иначе придётся его расшевеливать. А мне бы этого не хотелось.</p><p>К счастью, опасениям Эрика не суждено было сбыться. Габриэль проснулся ни свет ни заря, невыспавшийся и злющий, словно потревоженная оса, но готовый к действиям. И первой жертвой его поискового рвения стал, по иронии судьбы, сам Леншерр. Габриэль с дотошностью заправского детектива начал допрашивать его, заставляя едва ли не поминутно восстанавливать все события, которые предшествовали похищению Анны.</p><p>— Как ты вообще мог оставить её одну? — орал он, несмотря на беспросветную рань и на то, что все, в основном, ещё спали. — Мы ведь с тобой договаривались, а ты из-за своего дурацкого пристрастия к сигаретам всё... — Габриэль едва удержался от готового сорваться с губ ругательства. — Всё испортил, — наконец нашёл он цензурное соответствие поступку Эрика.</p><p>— Послушай, тут постоянно вертелась толпа народу. Откуда я мог знать, что твоя жена аж такой мастер маскировки, что её вообще никто не видел, — разводил руками Леншерр. — Да и не было меня от силы минут десять.</p><p>— Похитителям этого хватило, — Габриэль не удержался от шпильки. — А если с Анной что-то случится? Те, кто её похитил, не посмотрят, что она беременна.</p><p>— С твоей женой ничего не случится, пока у нас есть вот это, — Эрик наклонился над столом и, немного порывшись в так и оставшихся нетронутыми со вчерашнего дня бумагах, достал из них и отдал Габриэлю листы с расшифрованным Анной текстом. Позади послышался сдавленный вскрик, и мужчины обернулись. Под деревом неподалёку стояла Микаэла и, закрывая рот рукой, переводила испуганный взгляд с Габриэля на Эрика.</p><p>— Мика, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Габриэль, откладывая листы в сторону и подходя к сестре. Эрик забрал их со стола, видимо, не желая, чтобы бумаги подхватил ветер, и, свернув в трубочку, держал в руках.</p><p>— Боже, Габриэль, я такое натворила, — Мика тряслась от сдерживаемых рыданий, а Габриэль никак не мог понять, что, собственно, произошло. — Если бы я только знала. Если бы я только знала...</p><p>— Расскажи мне, что произошло, — как можно спокойнее попросил он, держа сестру за плечи.</p><p>— Это из-за меня похитили Анну, — еле выдавила Микаэла, почувствовав, как пальцы Габриэля клещами сомкнулись на её плечах. — Я случайно проболталась Лигуру о том, что вы обнаружили указание, которое поможет найти сокровища капитана Брайтона, и о том, что именно Анна занимается его расшифровкой.</p><p>— Может, это просто совпадение? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Габриэль. Почему-то верить в то, что сестра на такое способна, не хотелось совсем. </p><p>— Вряд ли, — всхлипнула Микаэла. — Лигур хотел, чтобы я принесла ему бумаги, но я сказала, что они у Анны, и я не знаю, где она может их хранить. </p><p>— Господи, Мика, — выдохнул Габриэль. </p><p>— Габриэль, я не знаю, что мне делать, — она уже откровенно рыдала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Если из-за меня с Анной...</p><p>— Хватит причитать! — оборвал её Эрик. — Как будто хоронить уже свою Муху собрались. Расшифровка послания у нас, с ним найти Анну будет проще простого. Уверен, ты с этим справишься, — Эрик ткнул Габриэлю в руки листы, исписанные мелким почерком Анны. Тот, правда, так и не понял, откуда Леншерру известно внегласное прозвище его жены, но был уверен, что без университетских связей Ксавьера тут не обошлось.</p><p>Оставив Мику наедине с её горем, Габриэль занялся изучением расшифровки. Судя по всему, Анна решила расшифровать весь текст от начала до конца, не выбрасывая оттуда ни словечка. Поэтому примерно половину всего текста занимали размышления его автора об искателях приключений и важности сохранения чужих воспоминаний. К чему было это предисловие, Габриэль так и не понял, его больше интересовала та часть послания, в которой говорилось, как найти золото капитана Брайтона, не попавшись во многочисленные ловушки. </p><p>— Что означает «Вспомни Бразилию»? — спросил Эрик, заглядывая в текст через плечо Габриэля.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — отмахнулся тот. А потом задумался. Что именно из их с Анной бразильских приключений он должен вспомнить? Индейцев? Золотой Город? — Разберёмся на месте. </p><p>Возможно, если бы Габриэль гораздо лучше вчитывался в расшифровку, то понял бы, что именно ему следовало вспомнить. Путь к золоту капитана Брайтона больше напоминал квест. И дело было даже не в ловушках. Они скорее работали как отвлекающий фактор. И Анна это поняла. Для того, чтобы обмануть каждую из них, требовалось выполнить своего рода задание. И в итоге сделать то, чего Габриэль терпеть не мог — сложить пазл. Но ради Анны он готов был рискнуть. </p><p>— Отправимся к пещерам через час. Разбуди Чарльза. Возможно, нам понадобиться решать какие-нибудь хитроумные комбинации, и его умение может нам пригодиться. Ты тоже пойдёшь с нами, — повернулся он к Мике. Та лишь мелко закивала, соглашаясь с братом. — На всякий случай. А то мало ли что ещё тебе захочется учудить.</p><p>Габриэль смерил сестру таким взглядом, что ей захотелось сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы не видеть такого презрительного выражения на его лице. Только сейчас она поняла, что её попросту использовали, сыграли на доверии. А ведь она действительно поверила Лигуру, поверила, что впервые стала кому-то нужной, интересной, как женщина, а не как музейный экспонат. Да и внешне она выглядела гораздо моложе своих тридцати восьми за счёт подтянутой фигуры, стильной одежды и модной причёски, поэтому часто ловила на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Жаль только, что дальше взглядов дело не заходило. А ведь ей тоже хотелось счастья. А теперь получается, что она просто была приманкой для преступника. </p><p>***</p><p>Остров оживал медленно. Лениво перекрикивались птицы, едва шевелились листья на деревьях. Солнце из-за горизонта выползло словно нехотя, раз за разом прячась в длинных, вытянутых к северу облаках. В лесу тянуло сыростью и прелым запахом гнилых листьев. Под ногами постоянно копошились какие-то насекомые и мелкие пресмыкающиеся. Четверо человек медленно брели по лесу, ежеминутно оглядываясь, чтобы не угодить в какую-нибудь естественную ловушку, которую создала природа. Чарльз постоянно зевал, Габриэль что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос, и только Мика с Эриком шли молча. </p><p>— Это здесь, — Габриэль остановился и сверился с нарисованными Анной символами. </p><p>— Уверен? — на всякий случай переспросил Эрик. </p><p>— Да. Вон там два холма, а между ними дерево. </p><p>— Странно, что за столько столетий эта местность вообще не изменилась, — заметил Чарльз, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Холмы могли осыпаться, дерево — засохнуть или упасть. </p><p>— Этот остров не слишком популярный у туристов, — ответил ему Габриэль, — если не сказать вообще не популярный. Поэтому здесь всё сохранилось в практически первозданном виде. Разве что...</p><p>— Разве что что? — Эрик не сводил с него пристального взгляда.</p><p>— Я почему-то не вижу стрелки, о которой говорится в тексте. Она должна указывать на следующее направление, в котором нам нужно двигаться. </p><p>Габриэль вертелся по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть это самое указание, но пока безрезультатно. То ли Чарльз оказался прав, и некоторые ориентиры со временем исчезли, то ли команда изначально двигалась в неправильном направлении. </p><p>— Куда эта стрелка должна указывать? — снова спросил Эрик. Габриэль посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, и не ответил ничего. </p><p>— Эрик, ты неправильно задаёшь вопросы, — поправил его Чарльз. — Лучше бы спросил, как эта стрелка должна выглядеть. Габриэль, скажи, пожалуйста, в тексте Анны ничего не говорилось о трупах?</p><p>— Нет, но... — Габриэль сверился с компасом. — Чёрт возьми, это и есть наш указатель. А это значит...</p><p>— Что где-то здесь спрятана и ловушка, — мрачно закончил фразу Эрик. — Читай, что там написано. </p><p>— «Когда старик седой объятия свои раскроет, по сторонам ты оглянись и от паутинки тонкой сберегись — для тебя она в саму́ю пору будет», — продекламировал Габриэль и начал размышлять вслух: — Итак, что мы имеем. Старик седой — это явно наш труп. «По сторонам ты оглянись и от паутинки тонкой сберегись», — он так и сделал, но пока не заметил ничего, что могло бы хоть отдалённо походить на паутину.</p><p>— А, может, это сеть? — предположил Чарльз. — Или...</p><p>Договорить он не успел. Эрик с силой потянул его на себя ровно в тот момент, когда под ногами Ксавьера что-то хрустнуло, и оба плюхнулись на землю. В футе от них провалилась земля, а с ветки беспомощно свесилась очень тонкая, до упора натянутая верёвка с петлёй на конце. Чарльз ошарашенно уставился на петлю, которая секунду назад могла затянуться на его шее. Эрик крякнул и спихнул его с себя. Габриэль, похоже, даже не обратил внимание на то, что произошло. Он был занят разглядыванием положения скелета. Тот немного сместился в сторону, и теперь череп его указывал на просвет между двумя толстыми деревьями, в который с трудом мог протиснуться один человек. </p><p>— Хитро придумано, — качнул он головой. — Нам сюда. </p><p>Он пошёл первым, за ним — Мика, а Чарльз с Эриком замыкали шествие, перешёптываясь между собой. Казалось, будто просвет между деревьями был воротами в другой мир — густые верхушки моментально сомкнулись над головой, образовав что-то похожее на естественный шатёр. Сразу стало гораздо темнее, чем было там, на опушке, откуда они пришли. Не сговариваясь, все сразу немного притормозили, чтобы дать глазам возможность привыкнуть к полумраку. </p><p>— Смотрите под ноги, — предупредил Габриэль, — и не сворачивайте с тропинки. </p><p>Правда, тропинкой отрезок почвы, лишь чуть меньше усыпанный листьями, можно было назвать только условно, но заходить в высокие заросли каких-то растений с большими яркими цветами, люди боялись — возможно, эти цветы были ядовитыми. Неподалёку слышался неясный шум, напоминающий шум дождя или просто потока воды, срывающегося с большой высоты.</p><p>— Мне кажется, или это водопад? — спросила Мика, обращая внимание группы на этот шум. </p><p>— Сейчас узнаем, — Габриэль осторожно раздвинул низко нависшие листья пальмы и вышел к небольшой речке с крутым обрывистым берегом. Излучина здесь попадала в слой твёрдой породы и, не сумев размыть её, срывалась вниз с высоты нескольких десятков ярдов, создавая потрясающей красоты водопад. На его дне клокотала пена, словно в кипящей кастрюле, а над обрывом стояла яркая радуга из брызг. Выглянувшее из-за тучи солнце подсветило её, и водяная пыль заблестела, будто миллиарды миниатюрных бриллиантов. </p><p>— Что там дальше говорится? — Эрик своим прозаическим вопросом разрушил всю романтику пейзажа. </p><p>— Да, — Габриэль заглянул в лист и прочитал: — «Матушка-змея вознесётся ввысь, равнодушна к мольбам твоим, сама словно дым. А пеной кипящей захлебнётся крик, ты под нею один невелик. Но взгляни же, герой: где зардеет восток, Ариадна тебе свой бросает клубок».</p><p>— Это что за очередной набор слов? — Эрик скривился, не поняв абсолютно ничего и переводя взгляд с Габриэля на Мику. Кажется, здесь только эти двое понимали, о чём идёт речь. </p><p>— Это загадка, — ответила Микаэла. — Матушка-змея... Что-то знакомое, а вспомнить не могу. </p><p>— Если я правильно помню эту легенду, то змей, оставленный своей матерью и вознёсшийся на небо, стал радугой. Это старый символ в индейской культуре. В принципе, радугу мы имеем, — Габриэль размышлял вслух, не особо заботясь о том, слушают его или нет. — Кипящая пена тоже есть в наличие, — он осторожно посмотрел вниз, на клокочущую бездну, стараясь на оступиться на скользской почве. — А клубок Ариадны — это...</p><p>— Это мост, — воскликнул Чарльз, довольный словно ученик, первым правильно ответивший на вопрос учителя. — Вон там, посмотрите. </p><p>Вся четвёрка синхронно подняла головы. Над пропастью водопада тянулся тоненький верёвочный мостик. И судя по всему, это был единственный путь на другую сторону. </p><p>— Вот тебе и Бразилия, — буркнул Габриэль. Он слишком хорошо помнил прогнивший мост, через который им с Анной в своё время пришлось перебираться. </p><p>— Я так понимаю, по-другому нам не перейти? — спросил Эрик скорее для проформы, потому что это и так было очевидно. </p><p>Его вопрос повис в воздухе без ответа. Габриэль пошёл к мосту первым, за ним Мика, Чарльз с Эриком немного приотстали. Погоня за «призраками» здорово выматывала. Мало того, что приходилось каждый раз оглядываться, чтобы не схлопотать какую-нибудь отравленную стрелу в спину или не повиснуть на искусно замаскированной верёвке, так ещё и эти заморочки из бочки заставляли мозг работать более чем напряженно. Всё начинало напоминать дурацкий квест в стиле «Форт Бойар», и это больше всего не нравилось Эрику. Не то, чтобы он не любил квесты, Чарльз часто приглашал его в различные квест-комнаты, да и сам он не против был скучным вечером после работы поиграть в подобное на компьютере. Но самому становиться участником или, того хуже, мишенью? Ну уж нет, увольте. Тем более, со всеми этими загадками и иносказаниями он вообще чувствовал себя безнадёжным тупицей. Складывалось впечатление, что его просто взяли с собой для чётного количества. Хотя, с другой стороны, вытащить Чарльза из-под верёвки никто, кроме него, не смог. Так что хоть в чём-то он смог быть полезным. </p><p>Из размышлений Эрика выдернул громкий крик. Чарльз давно ушёл вперёд, а Габриэль с Микой почти смогли перебраться через мост. Почти, потому что в какой-то момент под Микаэлой провалилась деревянная ступенька, и теперь женщина отчаянно хваталась за всё, до чего могла дотянуться. Габриэль пытался подать ей руку, но ему не хватало буквально пары дюймов. Чарльз застыл посреди мостика, боясь даже шелохнуться. «Он же высоты боится», хотелось крикнуть Эрику, но он понимал, что вытащить Мику сейчас было важнее. Он встал возле верёвочных поручней, не зная, что ему делать. Если мост сейчас рухнет, то оба — и Чарльз, и Мика — полетят в бездну. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя это видение и внимательно наблюдая за действиями Габриэля. Тот наконец смог с помощью какой-то палки дотянуться до сестры и вытащить её на твёрдую почву. </p><p>— Эрик! — убедившись, что Мике больше ничего не грозит, Габриэль окликнул Леншерра. — Мост вас двоих одновременно не выдержит. Пусть сначала его перейдёт Чарльз. А ты уже следом за ним. </p><p>— Хорошо, — откликнулся Эрик. Он на секунду задержал взгляд на перепуганном Ксавьере. После случившегося с Микаэлой он ещё больше боялся ступать по прогнившим доскам. Но выбора не было — дорога была каждая минута, потому что только от них сейчас зависела судьба Анны. </p><p>К счастью, дальнейший переход по мосту обошёлся без серьёзных происшествий. Под Эриком всё-таки подломилась одна из досточек, но он сумел удержать равновесие и не провалиться. Возле кустов, растущих по берегу реки, команду «встречал» ещё один мертвец, скелет которого был сплошным олицетворением гостеприимства. За исключением, конечно, того, что это был чей-то скелет, привязанный к стволу дерева уже почти сгнившей верёвкой вокруг шеи и талии. Такой же верёвкой были связаны и его руки, которые указывали в глубь леса. </p><p>— Теперь эти скелеты будут указывать на успешное прохождение очередного этапа? — кисло процедил Чарльз. Он всё ещё не отошёл от случившегося на мосту, и эта странная игра ему тоже начала порядком надоедать. Как будто над группой кто-то очень изощрённо издевался.</p><p>— Если честно, то я понятия не имею, какая роль этих скелетов, — пожал плечами Габриэль. — Некоторые работают, как указатели, некоторые ещё как-то. Пока ориентируемся на текст.</p><p>Габриэль начал читать послание дальше. Большую его часть составляли пространные размышления о тщетности бытия и красотах природы Карибов. Какой-либо логической связи между этими размышлениями не было, и он попросту пробегал их глазами, выискивая то, что было более важно: очередное указание или задание, которое нужно было выполнить, чтобы стать ещё на шаг ближе к спасению Анны. </p><p>Казалось, будто этот лес не закончится никогда. Этот, на первый взгляд, совсем крошечный остров на деле оказался гораздо больше. Он напоминал летающую полицейскую будку: внутри был больше, чем снаружи. Либо же такой эффект создавали высоченные деревья, сплошь увитые лианами и не пропускавшие ни единого солнечного лучика сквозь плотный полог листьев. Тропинка, по которой шла чётверка исследователей, казалась тоннелем, прорытым в глубине зелёной толщи. Тем неожиданнее было, когда тропинка вывела их к идеально ровной поляне. Казалось, будто кто-то гигантским циркулем нарисовал идеально ровный круг, где, кроме высокой травы, не росло ничего. Ещё одной странностью этой полянки было то, что вокруг неё лес смыкался плотной стеной.</p><p>— Ну, куда дальше? — спросил Чарльз, стоявший ближе всех к Габриэлю. </p><p>— Похоже, мы на месте, — рассеянно ответил тот, выискивая в тексте какую-то фразу. — А, вот оно, — тихонько добавил он, дожидаясь, пока подойдут Мика и Эрик. — «Нам освещая путь-дорогу жизни, по кругу ходит око золотое. Оно покажет то, что тени скроют, и на грехи взглянёт безукоризно. Его встречает маленькое око — желтым-желто, а после белым-бело. Туда тебе расстелется дорога, где детям жить своим оно велело», — Габриэль продекламировал нужное место из текста и спросил: — Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял?</p><p>— Опять эти чёртовы шарады, — зло сплюнул в траву Эрик, за что получил строгий взгляд от Чарльза. </p><p>Мика задумалась, перебирая что-то в памяти. Потом подняла голову к небу, ей для полноты образа не хватало ещё палец послюнявить и так определять направление ветра. Вот только на самом деле она не ветер ловила, а рисовала в мыслях солнечные часы. </p><p>— Насколько всё стало бы проще, будь здесь песок, а не трава, — пробормотала Микаэла, выискивая что-то среди зарослей. Вдруг её внимание привлёк круг, вырезанный прямо на стволе растущего на краю полянки дерева на высоте примерно фута над землёй. Сейчас на этот круг ярко светило утреннее солнце, и руки буквально сами просились, чтобы возле этого дерева вбить какой-то кол и посмотреть, куда будет падать тень от него. Собственно, этим она и собиралась заняться. — Джентльмены, у меня к вам просьба. Нужно найти максимально ровную палку длиной примерно с фут.</p><p>— Зачем она тебе? — недоверчиво спросил Эрик. На его лице явственно читался диагноз, который он поставил Мике после этого вопроса.</p><p>— То, что только что прочитал Габриэль, — это описание цветочных часов и солнечных. Нам нужно соорудить солнечные.</p><p>— Стоп, подожди. Так солнечные или цветочные? Это разные виды часов, — вклинился Габриэль, но Микаэла наградила его таким по-семейному выразительным взглядом, что он сразу сник.</p><p>— Я знаю, — фыркнула она. — Пожалуйста, ни о чём не спрашивайте, просто найдите мне эту чёртову палку. </p><p>К счастью, нужную ветку долго искать не пришлось, и уже через минут десять Мика приладила её к стволу. После, забрав у Габриэля компас, начала что-то быстро просчитывать, периодически сверяясь с показаниями компаса. А после очень аккуратно подошла к точке чуть поодаль тени от палки и сильно топнула ногой. Зелёная занавес, раньше казавшаяся сплошным ковром из плюща, вдруг разъехалась в стороны, словно завеска в душевой кабинке, обнажив кусок гранитной скалы с нарисованными на ней символами, до боли напоминающие шахматную доску с фигурами.</p><p>— Ого! — не удержался от удивлённого возгласа Чарльз. — Как ты это сделала?</p><p>Мика молчала, наслаждаясь произведённым впечатлением и переводя взгляд с одного своего «коллеги» на другого. </p><p>— Мика, прекращай театральствовать, — с нажимом произнёс Габриэль. — У нас совершенно нет на это времени.</p><p>— Давай уже, мисс Холмс, рассказывай, как у тебя это получилось, — фыркнул Эрик. В этой компании великомудрых учёных он чувствовал себя созданием второго сорта, не понимающим элементарных вещей.</p><p>— На самом деле, мальчики, всё очень просто, — менторским тоном начала Мика. — Загадка, которую прочитал Габриэль, — о солнечных и цветочных часах. Око, что ходит по кругу — солнце, а маленькое око — одуванчик, — Эрик скептически посмотрел на по-детски неумело нарисованный кружочек с лепестками, который лишь при очень бурном воображении можно было принять за цветочек вообще, не говоря уже про одуванчик, или какой-либо другой, но комментировать не стал. Мика же вдохновенно продолжала: — Солнце ходит по кругу — тут можно подразумевать, как горизонт в целом, так и конкретно эту поляну, — и цветы раскрываются и закрываются. А о том, что это одуванчик, можно догадаться уже хотя бы по тому, что сначала речь идёт о жёлтом, а потом о белом цветочке. Чтобы разгадать эту загадку, достаточно было вспомнить, во сколько примерно, по цветочным часам, раскрывается одуванчик, соорудить солнечные часы и вычислить поправку на разницу во времени между измеренным временем и тем, когда обычно раскрываются одуванчики. Вот и вся разгадка. </p><p>— Действительно, просто, — пожал плечами Габриэль.</p><p>— Хорошо, а как ты догадалась, где именно нужно было топнуть, чтобы этот занавес открылся? — не унимался Эрик.</p><p>— В то время, когда раскрываются одуванчики, на него указывает тень от палки. Мы немного опоздали, поэтому и нужно было вычислять разницу во времени.</p><p>— Ладно, что у нас там дальше, — вздохнул Леншерр. — Габриэль, зачитаешь?</p><p>Пока Габриэль рылся в рюкзаке в поисках текста, на вопрос Эрика ответил Чарльз. Он решил не слушать пространных Микиных объяснений о часах и одуванчиках, а разобраться с тем, что было нарисовано на открывшемся куске горы. Как он и предполагал, это была шахматная доска с фигурами, обозначающими чёрного и белого короля, таких же ферзей и чёрную пешку. Причём нарисованы они были удивительно правдоподобно, да и доска размерами приближалась к реальной.</p><p>— Чарльз, что ты там делаешь? — воскликнул Эрик тоном мамаши, которая увидела, как её чадо суёт пальцы в розетку.</p><p>— Решаю шахматную задачку, — будничным тоном ответил Ксавьер. — Это должен быть мат в один ход. Но фигуры нарисованные, и как их передвинуть на нужную клетку, я не знаю. </p><p>— А, может, — Эрик присмотрелся к «доске», — нужно нажать на нужную клеточку? Оно, вроде, как-то так сделано.</p><p>— А если в итоге вся эта махина грохнет нам на головы? — с сомнением спросил Габриэль.</p><p>— Так и будет, если вы будете жужжать у меня над ухом, и не давать сконцентрироваться, — раздражённо ответил Чарльз. </p><p>Он долго вглядывался в нарисованную шахматную доску, продумывая возможные варианты комбинаций, которые помогли бы ему поставить «мат» импровизированному противнику за один ход. Потому что он был уверен, что возможности сделать другой ход не будет, и ошибка может дорогого стоить. Наконец он собрался с духом и поднёс руку к клеточке, на которую нужно было поставить фигуру в настоящей шахматной партии. Но чуда не произошло — гранит по-прежнему оставался бездушно-твёрдым.</p><p>— Но почему это не работает? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, спросил Чарльз, сильнее нажимая на правильную «клеточку».</p><p>— Я, кажется, понял, что здесь не так! — воскликнул Габриэль, рывком сбрасывая с плеч рюкзак и подходя к гранитной стене. — Какая фигура должна поставить мат?</p><p>— Белый ферзь, — ответил Чарльз, не совсем понимая, куда клонит его собеседник.</p><p>— Обе клетки нужно нажать одновременно, — ответил Габриэль. — У нас с Анной уже была такая задачка. Вот что она имела в виду под «вспомни Бразилию».</p><p>Как только Габриэль и Чарльз одновременно нажали каждый на свою клеточку, в кустах что-то щёлкнуло, и в цельной на вид гранитной стене вдруг начал образовываться просвет. За ней находилась пещера! Та самая, в которой капитан Брайтон хранил своё пиратское золото. Из пещеры тянуло застоянным вековым холодом и воняло чем-то дохлым, но Габриэль храбро вошёл внутрь. Где-то там держали Анну, и он обязан был спасти её. И никакие трехсотлетние пираты не могли ему в этом помешать.</p><p>***</p><p>Анна не имела ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени она уже здесь сидит. Вентиляции почти не было, и дым от чадящего костерка выедал глаза. Хастур жарил на самодельном вертеле тушку какого-то зверька, но только от одной мысли о том, что этого мяса касались его грязные пальцы, Анну начинало тошнить. Вообще её странным образом тошнило с того самого момента, как её похитили. «Наверное, это от нервов», — думала она. Не то, чтобы она боялась Хастура или Лигура (хоть и понимала, что если их план не выгорит, то они могут сделать с ней всё, что угодно), больше она волновалась за Габриэля. Анна беспокоилась, что он на эмоциях может натворить чего угодно, например, вместо того, чтобы искать золото капитана Брайтона, бросится искать её. </p><p>— Жрать будешь? — Хастур протянул ей половину тушки, проткнув её какой-то палкой. Анна почувствовала, как её снова начинает мутить.</p><p>— Спасибо, не буду. Лучше чаю мне сделай.</p><p>— А, может, тебе ещё кексов напечь? — фыркнул Хастур, сплюнув прямо на песок возле себя. — Или торта с птичьим молоком?</p><p>— Хастур! — рявкнул Лигур, и тот сразу сник. </p><p>Анна подозревала, что он кого-то ждёт, потому как часто ходил осматривать окрестности. Или же просто боялся преследования. Хотя кто их мог преследовать в этой затерянной среди джунглей пещерке, больше похожей на нору, было совершенно непонятно. Анну привели сюда с завязанными глазами, поэтому, что там было снаружи, она не знала, хотя по характерному шороху догадывалась, что где-то поблизости течёт речка, которая, судя по звуку, образовывала небольшой водопад. Под этот тихий гул Анна чуть задремала, но поспать ей не дал гавкнувший над ухом Хастур.</p><p>— Чая нет! Осталась только вода!</p><p>— Тогда не надо ничего, — устало выдохнула Анна. Она подозревала, что у Хастура ещё остался сахар, но он банально жмотничал, поэтому и дал ей чаю. Безумно хотелось чего-то сладкого, и Анна снова прикрыла глаза, чтобы хотя бы так помечтать о сладком клубничном торте со взбитыми сливками или смородиновом кексе. Что, впрочем, не мешало ей очень внимательно прислушиваться к разговору.</p><p>— Долго ещё нам ждать? — Хастур оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Анна спит. </p><p>— Откуда я знаю? — Лигур начинал нервничать и всю злость сгонял на своём напарнике. — Она уже давно должна была прийти.</p><p>— А если нет? Если твоя зазноба переметнулась на другую сторону? Это же какой для неё шанс избавиться от своей родственницы...</p><p>— Она мне не зазноба, — прошипел Лигур, хватая Хастура за грудки (что при их разнице в росте выглядело довольно комично). — И какие там у них в семье отношения, тебя колебать должно меньше всего. Она придёт, вот увидишь. И принесёт то, что нам надо. И эта, — он кивнул на Анну, по-прежнему изображавшую Морфея, — нам больше не будет нужна. Пусть её благоверный попробует достать её со дна реки, если так захочет. </p><p>— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — Хастур, отряхнув замусоленную рубашку, вернулся к поеданию мяса, а Лигур снова вернулся на свой наблюдательный пункт возле входа в пещеру. </p><p>***</p><p>Пещера, у входа в которую они стояли, больше напоминала большой погреб: такая же холодная, сырая и тёмная. Вот только, в отличие от погреба заботливой домохозяйки, она была пустой. Разве что у самого порога молчаливыми стражами сидело два высушенных, словно мумии, трупа в сгорбленных позах. </p><p>— Этого не может быть! — воскликнул Габриэль, снова перечитывая концовку текста. — «Где двое их покажут путь к богатству, там всё закончится, где начиналось в век веков. Там золота несметно, купа́ного в крови, там обретёшь ты вечный свой покой — средь блеска яркого обмана». Это в любом случае должно быть здесь. Золото пиратов, я имею в виду. </p><p>— Но его здесь нет, — констатировал Чарльз то, что и так все видели.</p><p>— И где оно тогда? — ошарашенно спросила Мика.</p><p>— А хрен его знает, — процедил Эрик. — Этот ваш Брайтон, я вижу, знатным обманщиком был. Не удивлюсь, если и здесь припрятано какое-то задание. </p><p>— Коллеги, как думаете, эта конструкция очень прочная? Не рухнет нам на головы, если мы зайдём внутрь? — спросил Чарльз. Он посветил фонариком, и луч выхватил из полумрака какой-то коридор в глубине пещеры. Теперь было безумно интересно, куда этот коридор ведёт.</p><p>— Знаешь, дорогой, после фразы про вечный покой я бы не сильно доверял внешнему виду этой горы, или что оно там такое, — кисло ответил Эрик, подняв голову вверх и внимательно посмотрев на гранитную стену, чья вершина терялась где-то среди островной зелени. </p><p>На самом деле это была не совсем гора, скорее высокий холм. Возможно, когда-то, ещё в эпоху динозавров здесь и были горы, но теперь всё, что от них осталось — лишь гранитные осколки, которые не смогла размыть вода. Все они были изрыты пещерами и углублениями, словно круг сыра. Некоторые из них соединялись между собой, образовывая причудливые лабиринты и своеобразные подземные переходы, которые при должной сноровке ориентирования в них позволяли значительно сократить путь из одного конца острова на другой. А ещё они обеспечивали идеальную акустику. Но это Габриэль понял уже гораздо позже.</p><p>— Знаете, мне кажется, не для того мы проходили столько всякого, чтобы сейчас вот так просто сдаться. Вы как хотите, а я пошла, — оттерев плечом Чарльза, Мика шагнула в пещеру. Габриэль развёл руками и тоже пошёл следом за сестрой. </p><p>— Все историки такие идиоты? Или это только мне повезло с такими связаться? — негромко произнёс Эрик, закатив глаза. Ни Мику, ни Габриэля нельзя было оставлять одних надолго. Тем более, что за ними увязался и Чарльз. — От меня далеко не отходи, — придержав его за рукав, попросил Эрик. — Мало ли что этим двоим ещё взбредёт в голову.</p><p>Лучи фонариков, которыми Мика и Габриэль освещали себе путь, выхватывали из темноты только тёмно-серые стены пещеры и мелкие камешки под ногами. Даже малейшего намёка на золото капитана Брайтона здесь не было. Да и вообще ни на какое другое золото в принципе. Как, впрочем, не было и объяснения, куда это золото делось, если оно здесь было. А в том, что было, Габриэль не сомневался: все указания вели именно сюда, два последних скелета тоже сидели у входа именно в эту пещеру. Поэтому в правильности выбора места не было никакого сомнения. </p><p>Задумавшись, Габриэль поначалу даже не обратил внимания на звучащие где-то неподалёку голоса, которые явно о чём-то спорили. Он прислушался, узнав в спорщиках Хастура и Лигура. А где эти двое, там обязательно будет и Анна. Значит, всё-таки их поиски велись в верном направлении и теперь, как он надеялся, увенчаются успехом. Габриэль жестом остановил идущих позади Чарльза и Эрика и едва успел схватить за шкирку Мику, чтобы она сходу не показалась на глаза Хастуру и Лигуру. Теперь к спору прислушивались уже все четверо. Но вскоре он затих, и Мика повернулась к Габриэлю:</p><p>— Что теперь делать будем?</p><p>— Ну, я думаю... — начал Габриэль, но его перебил Эрик.</p><p>— А теперь парадом командовать буду я, — заявил он, показывая Габриэлю и Мике значок сотрудника Интерпола. Как он умудрился не выронить его во время всех их многочисленных приключений, оставалось загадкой. — Мы охотимся за недобитками «Феникса» уже больше года. И, если уж быть честным до конца, то именно ради этих двоих мы и здесь. И если Лигур хочет получить расшифрованный Анной текст, то пусть забирает. Нам он всё равно уже больше не нужен. Поэтому ты, Мика, идёшь сейчас туда, и отвлекаешь их, а мы с Габриэлем забираем Анну. </p><p>— А я? — пискнул Чарльз.</p><p>— А ты сидишь здесь и не высовываешься, понятно?</p><p>Чарльз хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Сейчас он полагался исключительно на Эрика. Тот точно знал, что делал.</p><p>— Можно вопрос? — Габриэль поджал губы, выражая полное неодобрение всему, что сейчас происходило, и повернулся к Чарльзу. — Ты знал?</p><p>— Да. Я знал. </p><p>— Ладно, чёрт с вами, — фыркнул Габриэль и достал из рюкзака текст, благодаря которому они сюда и добрались. — Надеюсь, хотя бы в этот раз ты не облажаешься, — произнёс он, отдавая их Мике. </p><p>Она выдернула листы из его рук, зло поджав губы. Эрик удивился, насколько эти двое похожи друг на друга, даже экспертизу ДНК проводить не надо. </p><p>— Здесь есть боковой проход, который ведёт наружу, — Чарльз указал фонариком в сторону ещё одного ответвления, узкого и пыльного. — Там густые кусты, так что постарайся не заблудиться. И не создавай лишнего шума. Ни Хастур ни Лигур пока что не должны догадаться, что ты здесь не одна.</p><p>Мика кивнула, выражая понимание, и нырнула в проход. </p><p>***</p><p>Лигур нервничал. Время близилось к полудню, а Микаэлы всё не было. Он уже начал переживать, что весь их план сорвётся из-за глупой бабы. Масла в огонь подливал и Хастур. Он ворчал и жаловался, срывая злость на Анне. Точка кипения была уже близко. Становилось понятно, что если в ближайшее время Мика не появится, и Хастур и Лигур просто взорвутся. И эпицентром этого взрыва окажется она, Анна. Ей оставалось только молиться, чтобы всё прошло как можно более гладко.</p><p>В кустах что-то зашуршало, и Лигур насторожился: это мог быть всего лишь дикий зверь, а, может, и кто похуже. Он тихо щёлкнул пистолетом, снимая его с предохранителя. </p><p>— Не стреляй, пожалуйста, это я, — Мика выбралась из кустов, чуть прихрамывая и опираясь на какую-то клюку. Во второй руке она сжимала листы бумаги, свёрнутые в трубочку. </p><p>— Почему так долго? — спросил Лигур, пряча пистолет обратно в карман.</p><p>— Анна куда-то исчезла, и Габриэль всех на уши поставил, чтобы её найти. Я не могла уйти раньше. Потом по лесу долго плутала. Вот, видишь, даже ногу подвернула, — Мика демонстративно скривилась, опираясь на якобы повреждённую лодыжку. </p><p>— Это оно? То, что я просил?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Микаэла протянула Лигуру листы, и он жадно выхватил их, быстро пробегая глазами по тексту. Это определённо было то, что ему нужно. Вот только похоже это было скорее на какой-то ребус. А Лигур адски не любил ребусы. Мика не торопилась уходить. В воздухе нарастало какое-то напряжение, и она подсознательно чувствовала, что её роль ещё не окончена. </p><p>— И что, это всё? — Хастур вылез из пещеры, словно чёрт из табакерки. Лигур сжал зубы, мысленно посылая на этого идиота все самые худшие проклятия. — Вот так просто заберём золото и всё? Даже ничего не...</p><p>— Заткнись, придурок! — прошипел Лигур. — Заткнись и возвращайся обратно. Твоего мнения тут никто не спрашивает. </p><p>— Что? — взвился Хастур. — Значит, вот так, да? Моего мнения никто не спрашивает? </p><p>Судя по всему, Хастура мало заботило то, что за всей их перепалкой наблюдала Мика. Сама она умело притворялась ничего не понимающей дурочкой, хотя внутри у неё всё кипело. Так вот, значит, какой Лигур на самом деле! А она-то глупая, ему поверила. Поверила, что его чувства к ней искренние. А ещё она впервые по-настоящему испугалась за Анну. Если она попала в лапы этих двоих, то ей действительно грозит серьёзная опасность.</p><p>Сама же Анна тоже времени даром не теряла. Едва заметив, что Хастур ушёл, она тут же начала пробираться к уже давно замеченному ею боковом ответвлении. Куда вёл этот проход, она понятия не имела, но лучше уже было заблудиться в пещерах, чем ждать, пока её прикончит Хастур. Но расстояние между стеной, возле которой она сидела и проходом было слишком большим. Анна старалась двигаться максимально осторожно, тратя на передвижение уйму времени. </p><p>А вот Габриэля, видимо, осторожность мало заботила. Сбросив с плеч свой рюкзак и оттолкнув плечом Эрика, он рванулся к Анне, едва успев схватить её за плечи. Со связанными за спиной руками, она не смогла удержать равновесие, зацепившись ногой за острый каменный выступ. Если бы не Габриэль, она точно бы ударилась животом об землю. Увидев перед собой мужа, Анна не сдержала удивлённого вскрика, чем привлекла внимание Хастура. </p><p>— О, да я смотрю у вас тут всё семейство в сборе, — прорычал он, рывком выхватывая из кармана пистолет и наводя его на Анну.</p><p>— И не только. А как же без друзей семьи? — Эрик держал на мушке Хастура. Теперь шансы уравнивались. </p><p>— Какого... — Лигур хотел вмешаться, но прицельный Микин удар палкой по голове оглушил его начисто. </p><p>— Никогда не верь женщинам, когда они говорят, что подвернули ногу, — прошипела она, снимая с талии ремень от комбинезона и связывая Лигуру руки за спиной. Даже если он очнётся, ничто не помешает ей шарахнуть его снова. </p><p>Хастур остался без поддержки, но в его глазах светилась такая одержимость, что Габриэль понимал — он выстрелит. Не взирая ни на что и ни на кого. Довершит то, что не удалось довершить в Бразилии. </p><p>Габриэль прикрывал собой Анну, крепко сжимая её ладонь. Она должна почувствовать, что наконец-то в безопасности, что ей ничего не угрожает, даже несмотря на то, что вот прямо сейчас психопат, внешним видом напоминающий переросшую жабу-водоноса, навёл на неё дуло пистолета. </p><p>— Не советую тебе этого делать, дружок, — угрожающе спокойно произнёс Эрик. — Всё-таки за убийство тюремный срок гораздо больше, чем за похищение. Просто вспомни об этом, когда будешь нажимать на спусковой крючок. </p><p>— А мне срать, — фыркнул Хастур. — Мне уже всё равно терять нечего.</p><p>Два выстрела прозвучали практически одновременно. Словно в замедленной съёмке, Габриэль увидел, как Хастур неуклюже заваливается на бок, держась за раненое плечо и рефлекторно выбрасывая из рук пистолет, а Эрик в пару шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, наступая на рукоятку. </p><p>— Кто-то должен был это сделать, — Чарльз медленно опустил свой пистолет, не сводя глаз с Хастура и Эрика, защёлкивающего наручники на его запястьях. Про вторую пулю, пролетевшую в долях дюйма от виска Анны, никто и не вспомнил.</p><p>— Ты как? — Габриэль наконец повернулся к жене лицом. Анна тряслась и всхлипывала, размазывая слёзы по лицу. Он прижал её к себе, чувствуя как тёплые руки обхватывают его за талию, хватаясь за рубашку, словно за спасательный круг. — Не плачь, прошу. Всё же хорошо. Я с тобой, рядом. Всё уже закончилось...</p><p>— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — Анна прервала хлынувший из Габриэля поток слов и прижалась к нему сильнее. Ей достаточно было того, что он рядом и крепко обнимает. </p><p>Сколько они так простояли, не знал никто. Ни Эрик ни Чарльз не трогали их, наверное, из деликатности, пока вызванное ими по рации подкрепление занималось раненным Хастуром и оглушённым Лигуром. Тот, даже очнувшись, не до конца соображал, что вообще произошло.</p><p>— Кхм-кхм, — Эрик негромко кашлянул, предупреждая о своём приближении. — Мы уже уезжать собираемся. Вам тоже пора, я думаю. </p><p>— Да, да, конечно, — Анна, одной рукой продолжая сжимать ладонь Габриэля, второй вытерла невысохшие слёзы. </p><p>***</p><p>Рейвен хлопотала вокруг Анны, словно наседка возле цыплёнка, откармливая её сладким и отпаивая чаем и соком. Она же спровадила из дома всех мужчин, чтобы не мешали бедной пострадавшей отдыхать. Анна, смертельно уставшая после всего пережитого, уснула практически моментально, но Рейвен не желала от неё отходить, опасаясь, чтобы на фоне стресса у той не начались какие-нибудь проблемы. Габриэль пару раз заглянул в комнату, но убедившись, что Анна крепко спит, вышел на улицу. Нужно было выяснить ещё кое-что.</p><p>— Что теперь будет с этими двоими? — спросил он у курившего неподалёку Эрика, намекая на Хастура и Лигура.</p><p>— Ясное дело, что, — Эрик затушил сигарету и выбросил окурок в урну. — Суд и тюрьма. Помимо похищения твоей жены и покушения на убийство за ними и других грехов достаточно числится. Мне кажется, если их отправить в Ад, то они там будут на руководящих должностях. А вы что будете делать? Так и будете дальше искать золото капитана Брайтона?</p><p>Габриэль вздохнул. Ему хотелось уже сейчас послать ко всем чертям и этого пирата, и всё его золото. </p><p>— Решать будет Анна, но я готов хоть сейчас экспедицию свернуть. По сути нам делать здесь больше нечего. Корабль мы подняли, что на нём было — тоже. Нам и этого для музея хватит. А я не готов и дня лишнего провести на этом чёртовом острове. </p><p>Эрик молчал. Он очень хорошо понимал Габриэля. Случись что-то подобное с Чарльзом, он, Эрик, бы этого не выдержал. Нет, пусть лучше копается в своих исторических справочниках.</p><p>— Эрик, извини за, наверное, глупый вопрос, но... Где Чарльз научился так хорошо стрелять? — Габриэль смотрел на него с какой-то странной смесью любопытства и неловкости.</p><p>— Знаешь, Габриэль, когда десять лет живёшь в браке с сотрудником Интерпола, который просто обожает находить приключения себе на задницу, хорошо стрелять — это меньшее из того, что нужно уметь в жизни, — засмеялся Эрик. Габриэль тоже улыбнулся. Да уж, судя по всему, им с Анной ещё многому придётся научиться, раз уж их так любят всякие опасные приключения.</p><p>***</p><p>Солнце клонилось к закату, и Габриэль радовался, что этот непомерно долгий день наконец закончился. Он уже отдал своей группе распоряжение сворачивать экспедицию, но на это нужно было потратить ещё пару дней. Анна находилась под чутким присмотром Рейвен и мирно спала, поэтому о её состоянии можно было не беспокоиться. Габриэль думал о том, что ни одно их приключение не проходит без каких-то чёртовых происшествий. Но самом деле так было даже интереснее, потому что каждый раз они узнавали что-то такое друг о друге, чего в обычной обстановке никогда бы не узнали. Однако теперь их было трое, и Габриэль не имел права рисковать не только Анной, но и их малышом. Он дал себе обещание — больше никаких опасных экспедиций. Никогда. Хотя в глубине души понимал: ни он, ни Анна не усидят спокойно на одном месте. Так уж они устроены, что жить не могут без адреналина и ощущения ходьбы по лезвию ножа. А значить это могло только одно — рано или поздно они сорвутся в очередную поездку за призраком древнего прошлого. Но это явно будет не в ближайшие лет пять. Ну, по крайней мере, года три так точно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Лондон, два месяца спустя</i>
</p><p>«Рейс ТК 1989 Стамбул-Лондон. Статус: задерживается»</p><p>Уже битый час Габриэль видел на табло одну и ту же раздражающую надпись. Вот надо было непогоде разыграться именно тогда, когда он договорился встретиться с ещё одним потомком Уильяма Райта, знавшим тайну пиратского золота. Или, по крайней мере, так утверждавшим. Одно радовало Габриэля — что ему удалось отговорить Анну ехать с ним. Но она, словно в отместку, названивала каждые пять минут, чтобы узнать, не изменилось ли ничего. Но пусть лучше названивает из тёплой квартиры, чем мается от скуки здесь, в аэропорту. Как никак, Анна была на седьмом месяце беременности, и Габриэль оберегал её от всего, чего только можно было. Что саму Анну, к слову, невероятно раздражало. Но её муж твёрдо стоял на том, что ей нужно как можно меньше напрягаться и как можно больше отдыхать, и в конце концов Анна всё-таки сдалась под его настойчивостью. Хотя, возможно, здесь большую роль сыграло и то, что ей и самой становилось тяжело вести лекции, выстаивая по несколько часов на ногах. </p><p>О поездке на Карибы предпочитали вспоминать мельком, не затрагивая некоторые особо щекотливые темы, в том числе и золото капитана Брайтона. Габриэля радовало то, что не пришлось оправдываться перед научным сообществом об отсутствии пиратских сокровищ. Поднятого со дна моря корабля и того, что нашли на его борту, музею хватало с головой, чтобы привлекать посетителей, журналистов и историков. Рассказывать об этой экспозиции взялась сама Мика, мотивируя это тем, что лучше, чем очевидец, о ней не расскажет никто. </p><p>От брата Микаэла всё-таки съехала, хоть её и просила остаться Анна. После событий на острове обе женщины на удивление хорошо поладили, и теперь Анна скучала без своей родственницы. Однако Мика заглядывала в гости с поводом и без повода, и Габриэлю иногда казалось, что сестра даже никуда и не уезжала. </p><p>В жизни самой Мики тоже намечались перемены, хотя пока что, кроме неё и журналиста «Таймс» Грега Амундсена, об этом никто не знал. Они познакомились на открытии экспозиции и уже успели даже пару раз сходить на свидания. Но Мика очень боялась что-либо загадывать наперёд, поэтому в известность брата и Анну решила поставить уже тогда, когда всё будет более-менее ясно. </p><p>Судьбой Хастура и Лигура Габриэль и Анна поинтересовались только раз. Эрик рассказал им, что, хоть эту парочку и арестовали, судебный процесс начнётся ещё нескоро. Слишком долго Хастур и Лигур работали на «Феникс», и слишком много всего ещё нужно будет проверить, чтобы доказать их причастность к тем или иным преступлениям. Но даже того, что уже есть, хватит, чтобы посадить их за решётку минимум лет на пятнадцать-двадцать. Теперь Анна могла не беспокоиться, что мелочный мстительный Хастур её ещё когда-нибудь потревожит.</p><p>В общем, Карибы потихоньку все забывали, отсеивая из памяти всё плохое, оставляя только добрые воспоминания. Однако капитан Брайтон так быстро свои позиции сдавать не спешил. Он таил в себе ещё одну загадку, которую нужно было разгадать: куда же всё-таки исчез пиратский клад. </p><p>***</p><p>Габриэль уже собирался уходить домой, когда в его кабинете зазвонил телефон. Было довольно поздно, и непонятно, кто вообще мог звонить в такое время. Но природная обязательность взяла верх, и он поднял трубку.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — произнёс на другом конце приятный женский голос. — Могу я услышать доктора Габриэля Андраде?</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — Габриэль поздоровался в ответ. — Это я. С кем имею честь разговаривать?</p><p>— Меня зовут мисс Корнелия Уилсон. Я звоню по поводу вашего недавнего доклада о золоте капитана Брайтона. У меня есть кое-какие сведения о нём, и я более чем уверена, что вас они заинтересуют.</p><p>Габриэль тихо вздохнул и закатил глаза. Чёртов пират! Сдох три сотни лет назад, а покоя людям до сих пор не даёт.</p><p>— И что же это за сведения? — с максимальной вежливостью в голосе поинтересовался Габриэль.</p><p>— Это не телефонный разговор, — отрезала Корнелия. — Но если вкратце, то я знаю, куда исчезло это золото. И могу предоставить доказательства того, что я не вру. Через две недели я буду по делам в Лондоне и хотела бы с вами встретиться по этому поводу. Как вы на это смотрите?</p><p>— Думаю, это неплохая идея, — пытаясь не говорить слишком раздражённо, ответил Габриэль. — Если вам не сложно, продиктуйте, пожалуйста, ваш электронный адрес, чтобы мы могли связаться и всё обсудить.</p><p>Он быстро поискал на столе какой-то чистый лист и записал на нём почту Корнелии, проверил, все ли данные правильно записаны, и положил трубку. </p><p>Сразу по возвращении домой Габриэль рассказал жене о странном звонке и коротком разговоре с Корнелией. Анна задумчиво пососала чайную ложечку, которой ела малиновый торт. Вернее, заедала им огромный кусок пиццы. Габриэль невольно отметил, что в этот раз ему хотя бы что-то осталось, иногда Анна могла в одиночку умять целую коробку. </p><p>— Надумала что-нибудь? — спросил Габриэль, выходя из ванной и отряхивая чуть влажные руки. Ложечка звякнула о пустую тарелку из-под торта, и Анна отставила её в сторону. </p><p>— С одной стороны, мне до смерти осточертел этот Брайтон, но, с другой стороны, золота ведь тогда не нашли ни в одном из ответвлений пещеры. Но не могло же оно просто просто раствориться в воздухе, правда?</p><p>Габриэль кивнул, подтверждая, что слушает размышления Анны, и она продолжила:</p><p>— Значит, есть тот, кто знает, куда оно делось. И что-то мне подсказывает, что Корнелия и есть этот самый кто-то. </p><p>— То есть ты тоже считаешь, что мне нужно с ней встретиться и обо всём поговорить? </p><p>— Нужно, обязательно. Только не тебе, а нам, — поправила мужа Анна. — Я тоже хочу послушать этот рассказ. Надеюсь, он получится достаточно информативным. </p><p>— Хорошо, тогда я свяжусь с этой Корнелией, обсужу детали и договорюсь о встрече. </p><p>С мисс Уилсон Габриэль переписывался около двух недель. Но она упорно не хотела говорить, что конкретно ей известно о золоте капитана Брайтона. Непонятно было только, почему: боялась кого-то или просто набивала себе цену. Результатом этих двухнедельных переговоров стало то, что Габриэль должен был встретить Корнелию в аэропорту и отвезти в отель. Позже в отельный ресторан должна была приехать и Анна. Но теперь, когда из-за непогоды рейс который раз переносили, Габриэль уже не был уверен, что эта встреча вообще состоится. И вот наконец после трёх часов ожидания он увидел на табло заветное слово «Отправлен». Теперь оставалось лишь дождаться прибытия Корнелии. </p><p>Долгожданная встреча состоялась на следующий день. Анна ожидала кого угодно, но только не импозантную женщину лет сорока-сорока пяти в белом брючном костюме, который в сочетании с яркой красной блузкой заметно молодил Корнелию, так что на самом деле она могла быть и старше, чем показывала. Её короткие светло-русые волосы свободно спадали на лицо, и она резким движением каждый раз отбрасывала их, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Габриэль представил обеих женщин друг другу, и Корнелия представительно пожала Анне ладонь. </p><p>— Беременность вам к лицу, доктор Вельзсон, — улыбнулась Корнелия и Анна, поблагодарив её, улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p>— Вы нас с мужем так заинтриговали своим рассказом об исчезновении золота капитана Брайтона, мисс Уилсон, что нам не терпится уже узнать эту историю. </p><p>Анна сразу решила сразу перейти к сути, чтобы не отвлекаться самой и не отвлекать Корнелию.</p><p>— Что ж, будь так, — мисс Уилсон снова тряхнула волосами и отпила немного капучино, заказанного ранее. — Дело в том, что миссис Мартинс являлась не единственным потомком Уильяма Райта. Да и сам он был не таким святым, как его рисуют его наследники. Помимо Клэр Дювиль, официальной жены, у Райта имелась и вторая семья, неофициальная, но любил он её, судя по размерам оставленного наследства, не меньше, чем Клэр и Оливера. И Мартина, вторая жена Уильяма, тоже немало интересовалась золотом капитана Брайтона. Но вот только влияние Клэр Райт простиралось так далеко, что наша ветка, будем называть это так, долго не могла к нему подобраться. Да и после смерти Клэр мы несколько десятилетий безуспешно пытались выяснить, куда эти прохвосты девали наше золото. </p><p>— Ваше золото? — удивленно переспросил Габриэль.</p><p>— Да, наше золото, — спокойно повторила Корнелия. — Уильям завещал половину капитанских сокровищ Мартине, поэтому её дети, внуки и все последующие поколения воспитывались с мыслью, что она по праву принадлежит нам. </p><p>— И ваших предков не смущало, что золото капитана Брайтона проклято? — поинтересовалась Анна.</p><p>— Они об этом не знали, — объяснила Корнелия. — Узнали уже гораздо позже, когда моя прапрапрабабка встретилась с потомком Оливера Райта в конце девятнадцатого века. Но даже тогда не прекратили поисков. Что самое интересное — мою бабку звали Мартиной, а этого мужчину — Оливером. Словно петля времени замкнулась сама на себе.</p><p>— Что-то мне подсказывает, что эти поиски увенчались успехом, — заметил Габриэль, и Корнелия согласно кивнула.</p><p>— В начале шестидесятых, когда моя семья смогла позволить себе собственный легкомоторный самолёт, дед и отец полетели на этот остров, чтобы вплотную заняться поисками золота Брайтона. </p><p>— Откуда вы знали, где нужно искать? — поинтересовалась Анна. Даже сама по себе, без привязки к пиратским сокровищам эта история была удивительно увлекательной, и Анна слушала её, едва что не раскрыв рот.</p><p>— Оливер Райт, тот, который из девятнадцатого века, вскользь упомянул какую-то пещеру возле реки, легенду о которой в его семье рассказывали, как ночную страшилку. В этой легенде говорилось о злобном духе, который охраняет несметные сокровища. — Габриэль с Анной переглянулись. Ловушки, описанные самым первым Оливером Райтом, вполне можно было счесть злобным духом. Но их собеседнице знать об этом было не обязательно. А Корнелия тем временем продолжила: — Деду и отцу повезло: им не пришлось обшаривать весь остров вдоль и поперёк. Возле реки имелось всего два подходящих массива. И во втором из них они нашли то, что искали. </p><p>— Что они сделали со своей находкой? — спросил, наконец, Габриэль то, что его интересовало больше всего.</p><p>— Часть утопили в водопаде, а часть разбросали по острову. Ту, что смог поднять на борт наш крошечный самолетик. Знаете, доктор Андраде, я не знаю, было ли в действительности это золото проклятым или нет, но точно знаю одно: что нам, что Райтам оно основательно поломало жизни. То, что добыто кровью, никогда сможет принести кому-либо счастья. Так что, считайте, что вам повезло, что вы не нашли эти сокровища. </p><p>Габриэль молчал, опустив глаза. Корнелия тоже, судя по всему, завершила свой рассказ. Анна лениво ковыряла ложечкой уже основательно растаявшее мороженое. Каждый обдумывал сказанное и услышанное. </p><p>— Что ж, мисс Уилсон, — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Габриэль, — мы благодарны вам за эту встречу и ваш рассказ. Он очень многое прояснил для нас. </p><p>— Я тоже рада, что вы нашли время меня выслушать, — тихо произнесла Корнелия. — Эта история когда-нибудь должна была завершиться правдой о судьбе золота капитана Брайтона. Так пусть её узнают те, кто действительно достоин узнать, — благородные люди с чувством долга, те, кого никогда не сможет обуять жадность и ослепить блеск сокровищ. Те, для кого семья дороже всего на свете и кто готов ради неё на всё. Мне было приятно встретиться с вами, но дела, увы, не ждут. Прощайте, доктор Андраде, доктор Вельзсон. </p><p>Резким движением Корнелия поднялась из-за столика и направилась к выходу из ресторана. Лишь когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, Габриэль словно очнулся от какого-то транса. Анна смотрела на него со странным выражением лица, с каким смотрят на считавшуюся давно утраченной древнюю картину или на своего ангела-хранителя. Перехватив взгляд мужа, она смутилась и опустила голову. Габриэль улыбнулся и сжал ладонь Анны. </p><p>— Нам, наверное, уже пора домой, — произнёс он, жестом подзывая официанта со счётом. Оплатив его, супруги вышли из ресторана. Закончилось их очередное приключение, принёсшее им немало новых знакомств и переживаний, но подарившее новый незабываемый опыт. И уверенность в том, что пока они есть друг у друга, им никакие проблемы не страшны.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>